Mysteries of the Precursor Sea
by neoqueen24
Summary: In this story we find Jak, Daxter, and Talya a mysterious girl that has shown herself in Sandover Village. What awaits our heroes in this tale if adventure, romance and laughs. so hang on to for this roller coaster ride of fun.1R&Rs 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Mysteries of the Precursor Sea: A Jak and Daxter side story;

**Chapter One: Prologue Child hood Rescue and Departure to world above the sea**

_(A.N I don't own Jak and Daxter just the character Talya I wanted to write a story that was a little different from what we are use to. So here it is romance, action and maybe a little more, So enjoy this first chapter and many more.)_

In the world of Jak and his friend Daxter our heroes have been through a lot from taking down a few lurkers, rescuing a few sages and even saving the world, a time, two or three. This story is sort of a side story that takes place before Jak became the hero we all come to know. Our story takes place when find a five-year-old Jak is learning the basics of fishing in the sea by Misty Isle and where at the same time a mystery unfolds where a sea creature is exploring the area for she had strayed from her home deep beneath waves of the Precursor Sea.

_Flashback Jak age five _

Jak sat in the boat, as he stared out to the open waters as he saw Misty Isle in the distance. The Isle looked scary to an elfin child only age of five, but to his uncle, who was an adventurer of the village it was just another piece of land. Jak held his head above the boat's stern to keep his self balanced, as the water was little too rough for him to bear. Jak's uncle held a large pole trying to catch enough fish for the village to last about a week. Jak's uncle was in the middle of reeling in this really large orange teethed fish; when all of a sudden '_Splash' _came from the other side of the boat. Jak had fallen into the water and not be able to swim was a problem. For young Jak was sinking fast into the deep blue water. With no time to spare Jak's uncle jumped into the water only to find that Jak had sunken too far down that he couldn't reach for him

In the depths of the water Jak felt himself losing what air he had left, when the darkness was about to cave in on him. Before losing consciousness Jak seen at the time was a beautiful little elfin girl with long silvery blue hair with turquoise colored eyes and long shining tail. Having lost all the air in his lungs Jak's body fell numb; as a mysterious sea creature grabbed him by his arm and swam to Misty Isle. Lying near the young Jak, the young sea elfin girl opened his mouth and began breathing into his mouth to try and rid the water from his lungs. With each breath was given to him a little of the water was removed the young sea elfin spat the water from her mouth and onto the sand and continued the process until Jak began breathing normally. Being curious type, the young sea elfin began inspecting Jak for she had never been in contact with a land walker before. First, she looked at what he was wearing, which seemed to be what a normal boy wore: pants, shirt, and a pair of goggles. What caught her interest was the strange looking necklace that was in his hand. Slowly opening his hand the sea elfin girl took the item to get a closer look at it, but before she could open it, Jak's uncle's voice was loud enough to heard over a distance, scared her and the shell necklace on her soft neck fell off, dropping onto the sand next to Jak's hand. Before Jak's uncle had gotten a view of the mysterious sea elfin girl, she rushed into the water leaving a loud '_Splash' _thus water hitting his face. Jak woke from his ordeal of the watery depths. Jak grabbed his head in pain from what had happened to him, noticed that his locket was missing and instead picked up the strange shell type necklace. Jak holding it in his little fingers looked out towards to the sea where he heard some strange singing coming from the waves around him. Jak's uncle finally reaching his nephew, picked him up, and headed back to his fishing boat.

_Still being held Jak said, "Uncle, Do you hear that it sounds like someone is singing out there."_

_Jak's uncle said, "Jak it's just the sounds of the waves. You are just imagining things I mean you almost drowned today. When you are on the brink of death you tend to hear things that's not there thus becoming delirious."_

_Jak getting in the boat replied, "I didn't imagine it uncle. It was an angel of the sea that saved me. She had the most beautiful voice and was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. I hope I get to see her again someday."_

_Jak's uncle said, "Come boy, we need to get back to the village let's go."_

As the boat left Misty Isle's beach Jak looked towards the sea wondering if he would ever see his beautiful savior again. As he once again heard the sounds of the mysterious singing coming from the open sea. Sitting on a large rock the mysterious little girl held Jak's necklace in her hand and putting it on her neck, where she dived back into the sea her tail flipped up as she swam back into her home Aqua Reef... a place of mystery, sea creatures and a race of underwater elfin similar to the ones on land except for the fish like tails that they had.

Ten years later Jak age 15

It had been ten years since Jak's near death experience with the sea. Lying on the roof of his uncle's hut we find Jak and Daxterrelaxing from a day's worth of hero work of helping the villagers and Samos with some odd jobs that he wanted done. Jak sat up watching the open sea as he was humming the same tune that he heard from when he was young. Daxter hearing the tune was getting curious of the origin of the song decided to ask his friend.

_Daxter sitting on Jak's shoulder asked, "Jak where did you hear that tune you just hummed."_

_Jak stopped humming said; "I heard it when I was five. It was after a mysterious creature that resembled an elfin girl with a tail saved me. After my uncle and I headed home I kept hearing the sounds of her voice echoing on the waves that the song has never left me. Since then I haven't even gotten the tune out of my head."_

_Daxter getting off Jak's shoulder said, "Jak, you are one of the weirdest guys I know. Hearing songs on the water, man you must have been through one bad traumatic experience to be imagining getting rescued by a girl with a fish tail."_

_Jak blushed red said, "Daxter I didn't imagine it I know what I saw, and it wasn't a dream either. One of these days I'll prove to you that she's the real thing."_

_Daxter backing off said, "Now Jak I believe you buddy, how's about when we get time we go out by Sentinel beach to see if we can spot your female savior from the deep okay."_

Jak got up from his spot and looking towards the sea went down to help his uncle fix supper of fish and sort of strange banana type fruit that grew in th palm trees of Sentinel Beach that tasted bitter when eaten raw. Later that night in his room Jak lay in his hammock still humming the same song that has been in his head since that day. The next morning Jak got up bright eyed and bushy tailed. Daxter sleeping in a ball like position in Jak's dresser drawer unaware that Jak was about to pull the lower drawer open to get out what he was going to wear for the day. Jak slammed the door of his dresser so loud that it woke Daxter from his deep sleep of perfect harmony or whatever goes on inside the mind of little orange ottsel with a large ego.

_Daxter in a foul mood said, "Damn it Jak could you have closed the drawer a little quieter some of us were wanted to sleep a little longer you know."_

_Jak shrugging his shoulders said, "Sorry Daxter, besides you needed to wake up anyway. Samos needs us to for something so get off your ass and let's get going."_

Jak and Daxter headed to Samos' hut to see what he needed done. Elsewhere deep down in the Precursor Sea, there was Aqua Reef, a underwater city full of the most beautiful scenery. A place that only to be described as a whole other world, where the buildings had the same type of architecture as the ancient Precursors themselves, the homes were all made of large shell like materials making them the perfect living space for the average sea elf. The market place was a busy place where the sea elfin, worked, did business and even socialized when they had free time to spare. In all this hustle and bustle we find we find the same sea elfin girl from Jak's past swimming towards Aqua Reef's Palace and her name was Talya. Talya was needed at the palace for the king needed to see her urgently concerning the matters that had occurred ten years prior. Entering the palace where it had so many different colors of coral on its walls that would shimmer at the sight of the eels lighting the main hallway. Talya swam to the main throne room where Titus, king of all of Precursor Sea was waiting for her to arrive. Talya bowed to the king, out of respect and swam to place herself down on the steps in front of the really large shell throne that he was sitting on.

_Titus loudly said, "Guards leave us, for these matters in which I need to speak are for Talya's ears alone."_

The guards hearing their king's orders left the throne room thus leaving Titus and Talya to have some time to speak about some important matters. Titus getting from his throne and swimming to the large coral steps where Talya was at.

_Titus looking at Talya said, "Talya for the past ten years you have lived among us sea elves as part of our world, but now you have now reached the age of fifteen which means that the time has come for you to seek out your destiny. It's time to find your place in this world. So it means that you must leave Aqua Reef in order to do this. Before you go to land seek out Orcas the Sage he will provide you with the means to walk among the land walkers. Since you ten years prior you had been in contact with them. So it seems fit that you go and there to find your true purpose. Child I have seen how Orcas has taken care of you and all this time he had changed in a great and wise elf it was like he was back to old self again."_

_Talya asked, "Seek out my destiny, what do you mean sire? Did I say or do something wrong."_

_Titus in a sad tone said, "No young one, but I have seen your difference in your behavior since you saved that land walker ten years ago. I have asked the great creators about this and it seems that your fate is now linked to his, so that is why you must leave us."_

_Talya getting up said, "I see and understand why you have made your decision sire I'll be one my way good-bye great king."_

Sadden by the kings decision and also understanding his words of wisdom, Talya left the palace and headed to her home just outside of Aqua Reef's border the old sea caverns. A place that where Orcas the old sea hermit lived. Talya entered her damp cool cave where she had to prepare for her long journey ahead. In her room Talya began looking through her things to put in her sachet for the trip to the surface where in all of her packing. Talya stumbled upon an old looking object, removing the sea weed and muck from it, it was revealed to be the locket that she had acquired from Jak, when she was five. Holding it in her soft hands Talya thought, _'Oh my_ _I still have that boy's locket after all these years. When I get to the surface I'll need to find him in order to return it to him. _'Putting the locket around her neck Talya went to other part of the cavern to seek out Orcas the Sage for what she would need for her trip to land. Talya placed her pack on her back and left her side of the cave. When Talya arrived at Orcas' part cave which was total sty since it was the dwelling of an old hermit, Orcas the old wise man was in the middle of one of his research projects in dealing with the types of Eco that reacted to the sea currents. Orcas' was the type of sage that nothing could break his concentration no matter what kind it was whether a typhoon or hurricane nothing could interrupt his prefect precision of not spilling anything. Talya swam into his lab wondering where the old fart had hidden him. Talya carefully swam in to the cave where she didn't make too much noise and was careful on trying to get his attention.

_Talya inside the lab blurted out, "Orcas are you busy?"_

_holding his beaker and carefully pouring the contents Orcas said, "Almost got it, can't you see I'm busy Talya?"_

Seeing that what Orcas was doing looked dangerous Talya swam over to the most secure piece of furniture she could find. She ducked behind a nearby table to shield herself from what was about to happen. Orcas having gotten distracted didn't realized that what he was mixing was a dangerous combo, the combination of Eco and rare type of mineral spirits that he found on land several days earlier. In a blink of an eye _'a Booming explosion' _came from his lab table, Orcas was working at. Orcas came over from his lab table: coughing smoke and his sage clothes singed from the explosion. From behind the metallic lab table Talya came out where she helped the old sage off the floor of his cave. Orcas dusted him and swam over to his chair where he sat down to talk about the reason why Talya had paid him a visit.

_Orcas sitting down coughing little smoke rings spoke, "Now that my experiments ruin because of your distracting my concentration what is it do you need Talya?"_

_Sighing Talya said, "Orcas the king has told that I have to leave Aqua Reef and he told me I need to get something from you that will help me. Some type of potion that will allow me walk on land."_

_Heading over to his cabinet and getting out a strange vile of blue liquid, and rubbing his chin responded, "I see. I have been preparing for this for the last ten years and I guess the time has come to give you this."_

_Talya looking at the vile that Orcas handed her said, "What's this stuff Orcas? It looks like some sort of blue Eco or something similar like that."_

_Orcas explaining, "This Talya is not just any Blue Eco. This is a special kind of Eco what can give Sea Nymphs the ability to walk on land. It means that when you drink this liquid you'll gain legs to walk, but when salt water touches you. You will get your tail back so when on land be careful not to get in contact with salt water okay."_

_Talya taking the vile and putting it in her pack said, "Thanks Orcas I need to go now. I'll never forget your kindness or your teachings."_

_Grabbing Talya's hand __Orcas _said "Wait before you go there is something else you need to know about the Eco."

_Talya concerned asked, "What else do I need to know?"_

_Orcas said, "You can't drink the liquid until you reach land."_

_Talya holding the vile said, "I understand for your concern old friend for your warning and thanks for being my guardian I'll never forget you."_

_Orcas waving goodbye said, "If you meet a sage named Samos tell that this old sea goat says hello. He'll know who you're talking about trust me. Now get going your destiny awaits."_

_swimming away and waving __Talya uttered,_"Don't worry I will. Good bye Orcas."

Talya began swimming in the distance until Orcas' cave and Aqua Reef were out of sight. That was when the journey to the surface began for the currents were rough and fast making it a tough swim that Talya swam so fast that it take didn't her very much time to reach the surface. When Talya surfaced she came out flipping like a large fish being reeled in, the water around her was like a large whirl pool to her movements. where she made her exit out of the water with a large '_Splash'_Her hair splashed water in every direction with the swishing of it hitting her wet shoulders thusbreaking the calmness of the sea. The sun shinned on her eyes making it where she had to adjust to light above. After Talya's dramatic entrance to the surface Talya swam to the same rock near Sentinel beach. Talya sitting on her rock looked out towards to the beach where she saw something in the distance that was in some sort of distress, it looked like a strange fox like animal. Talya seeing that it was danger she swam to the beach where in a rush she pulled out the vile of Blue Eco and drank it with out thinking anything further. The liquid was nasty tasting substance that was salty from the sea to it as it slid down her throat. That was when the transformation started Talya began feeling the pain as her tail dried up the scales fell off like old pieces of dry skin, then the scales disappeared, as it was happening the bottom of her body, namely her tail split in two separate sides, each part turning into leg like with her new legs got up off the beach to save the helpless fox from what turned out to be a large beast like creature called, a lurker. The lurker having had the poor fox cornered near a cave. Talya reached into her pack, pulled out a baton that turned into a bow staff. In her courage Talya jumped in front of the fox, she took her staff and '_Whap' _she hit the lurker right in the head thus knocking him senseless to ground with stars flying around his head. Talya walked to the monster to see it was out, when she touched it she turned it into dust.

After Talya saved the white colored fox, it crawled on to her shoulder, where it started licking her cheek as a way of thanks for saving it. The little fox like muse jumped off Talya's shoulder where it landed on the ground. Talya picked up the little fox, began to notice that something strange about it as it began glowing. Talya sensed that the fox had some sort of magical powers, to where it transformed her slightly sand covered body to where she was wearing common outfit worn by the females of the nearby village. Talya looked down at her reflection of the water for she was now wearing land walker clothes. The outfit was a dress like tunic that tied in the front. underneath was a pair of shorts that had laces tied in the side and a with a pair of leather type slip on shoes that seemed to fit her feet perfectly. Talya looking at the little fox, smiled back as her way of thanking her. When the fox stopped glowing, she jumped back in her arms for she had figured out that Talya was trust worthy type. She opened her mouth to speak,

_The silver fox spoke, "Gee thanks for the save from that jerk lurker I thought I was a goner."_

_With the fox her in lap __Talya _said, "You... You can understand me."

_Struggling out her lap __The silver fox_said, "Of course I can, but I'm not really a fox. I was transformed into this fox like form because I fell into some dark Eco about seven years ago, and I haven't been able to turn back since. By the way my name is Vixie..."

_Petting the Vixie's head __Talya answered_, "I'm called Talya nice to meet you."

Just as Talya and Vixie was getting to know one another, Talya sensed yet a another presence in the area, thinking it was another lurker, and she went to hide behind the waterfall out of sight of the stranger. Jak hearing the ruckus from earlier went to investigate the scene where he spotted Vixie, a staff and a pile lurker dust on the sandy beach. At this point in time Samos had sent Jak to Sentinel Beach to find Vixie, who turned out to be Samos pet fox, and that she had wondered off for the seventh time in a row. Jak ran to fox, where she hopped up on his shoulders by Daxter, who was sitting on his friend's shoulder armor. From her hiding place, Talya being as a silent as a mouse watched, Jak movements as he was still looking around for anything unusall. Jak was about to leave to head back to Sand over Village; when all of sudden he heard '_Snapping sound' _coming from the waterfall. Talya looked to what made the noise; looking down, realized that she had stepped on a twig. Pulling out his piece Jak carefully walked towards the waterfall in case it was a hostile lurker or something. Talya being shy type fell stiff against the cave wall she waited until she heard Jak's foot steps stopped moving.

_Holding his weapon in hand __Jak _said, "Hey whoever is hiding in there, show yourself. I'm not going to hurt you come on out I'm not dangerous."

_From her spot she shyly came out, __Talya_ said, "Put down your weapon if you mean to do me no harm."

_Placiing his weapon down on the sand __Jak_ replied, "Okay I put it down now will you show yourself?"

_Coming out of the cave __Talya echoed_, "All right I'm coming out now don't be to alarmed at what you see okay."

Talya came out of the cave into the sunlight where she could be seen by Jak and Daxter. Vixie jumped off his shoulder, went to Talya and she began rubbing against her leg. When Jak seen this little display of affection from Vixie, it seemed like a sign that the stranger meant no harm. He picked up his weapon, put it back into his holster on his belt, and looked towards Talya looking at her various features from her hair to her feet there was so much to take in. Jak held out his hand to help her get to the other side of the waterfall. Talya taking Jak's hand sensed something familiar about him like that they had met before, but she could place his face.

_Holding Talya's hand and blushing __Jak _spoke, "By the way, I'm Jak, the fuzz ball on my shoulder is Daxter its nice to meet you."

_Carefully walking with Jak, __Talya _said, "I'm called Talya, pleased to make your acquaintance."

_Wanting to know more about his new friend __Jak _asked, "So where are you from, do you have any friends or family nearby?"

_Answering his questions one by one __Talya answered_, "All I can say Jak, is that I come from far away and that I never knew my family. My past is like the Precursor Sea full of mystery."

_Getting to the edge of the rock to cross __Jak _said, "Sorry to hear that, if you must know I too am an orphan I live with my uncle in my village. Maybe Samos can find you a place to stay if that okay with you."

_Following Jak over the jagged rocks Talya replied, "That sounds like a good idea Jak."_

After Jak and Talya got away from the jagged rocks on the cliff area of the beach, Talya nearly slipping off the last rock, hitting her hands, where the locket she was wearing fell off her neck, and landed on the ground between them. At the same time Jak and Talya went to reach the locket at the same time their hands touched it. Which they felt like a sense of déjà vu as if they had met somewhere before. Jak with his hand on hers as he began seeing flashes of a girl from his past. Jak removed his hand from the top of Talya's picked up the locket off the ground Jak placed it back in her hand. Talya put the locket back around her neck noticed that Jak was giving her one of the strangest she had ever seen. Jak looked serious like wanted to know about how the locket got into her possession in the first place. Getting up from the ground Taly got up, dusted herself, and grabbing Jak's hand where they continued walking side by side in silence. All the quietness was getting to him so Daxter decided to break the stillness by acting fresh towards Talya.

W_iggling his eyes like he was a stud __Daxter _said, "So Talya what brings a total fox like you to our little village. If that is you don't mind me asking?"

_Petting Dexter's head as a response __Talya_ replied, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

_Smacking Daxter in the head __Jak _said, "Daxter you shouldn't be asking such personal questions to such a beautiful girl." 

_Teasing Jak, __Daxter_ replied, "Oh I see now you like Talya, ah ha you have the hots for her don't you buddy come on now don't be shy."

_Blushing to what his friend said, __Jak answered,_"No I don't...well I'm not sure I mean we just met damn it you should be saying things like that Daxter."

_Started to blush herself Talya said, "Daxter, we are just friends okay besides you have got to be one of the most perverted ottsels I have ever met."_

_Daxter said, "All right whatever you two, but I can tell that when there's sparks flying between two elves."_

With what Daxter said Jak and Talya looked at each other, blushed, and continued to walk side by side until they reached Sand over Village. When they all arrived at Samos hut, Samos was in the middle of working on the Warp Gate trying to make sure that all of the kinks were out of it. Jak and Talya entered Samos' hut, Vixie jumped off Talya's shoulder, went over by Samos' daughter Keira, and laid down by her feet, and went to sleep. Keira got up her work on the warp gate where from the under her goggles she noticed a strange girl hiding behind Jak wanting to know about the girl. Keira getting a little suspicious and jealous of her wanted to know who and why she was there so she decided to ask her. Seeing that things were a little tense between Keira and Talya, Jak decided to introduce his new friend to them.

_Introducing his new friend to Samos and Keira, Jak said, "Oh before I forget this is Talya, I ran into her while I was looking for Vixie."_

_Seeing a new face Samos said, "Nice to meet you young lady it good that Jak is making new friends. Where are you from?"_

_Pulling up her googles Keira asked, "Yeah I'd like to know too what's your story girl?"_

_Not liking the tone Keira used, Talya said, "I come from a place far away from here that's all I can say for now."_

_Seeing that Keira was bothering Talya, __Samos _said, "Keira, you need to finish the repairs on that zoom-er Jak crashed this morning, also you need to feed Vixie, hop to it young lady."

_Picking up Vixie and heading to her workshop __Keira_ groaned, "Okay father I'll do as you say Talya I'll have to show you around sometime that is if I feel like it."

_Giving a cheerful smile __Talya_ said, "Yeah that might be fun okay."

Keira took Vixie in her arms, and went downstairs to her work shop leaving Jak, Daxter, Talya, and Samos alone to deal with yet another problem to deal with. Daxter not wanting to get involved in the conversation jumped off Jak's shoulder walked towards the door of Samos' hut to head back to their hut for a much needed nap time.

_In the door way __Daxter _said, "Yo Jak I'll see you at home buddy."

_Picking up Daxter to pet him __Talya _said, "You have a safe walk home okay."

_Wiggling out of her soft grip and turning red __Daxter _said, "I'll see you later doll heh no wonder Jak likes you so much you are as beautiful as you are sweet."

Daxter opened the door, in a hurry rushed out leaving only Samos, Jak and Talya to talk among themselves. Jak shaking his head thought, '_What am I going to do with you Daxter?' _Jak eagerly waited to see on how Samos was going to handle with Talya being in the village. Samos sat in his chair, looked at Talya, noticed Vixie coming back into the main room. Where she jumped onto Talya's lap as she began petting Vixie's back with her soft hands. Vixie started making squeaky sounds Samos seeing this didn't know what to make of Vixie's behavior patterns.

_Scratching his log head, __Samos _said, "Humph I haven't ever seen Vixie warm up to anyone this fast."

_Still petting Vixie's back __Talya _replied, "You just have to show a little kindness to any and all animals."

_Rubbing his chin __Samos _said, "I see then you must have a talent for taming animals for in all my years of existence only one race of beings has your natural abilities to tame the savage beast."

_Getting anxious __Jak _asked, "So old man what sort of race has this gift get to the damn point."

_Annoyed Samos shouted "Keep your pants on Jak I'll tell you what I think Talya's race is."_

_Calming down __Jak _said, "Samos the suspense is killing me, what is Talya exactly anyway?"

_Finally Samos said, "Talya is from the sea also known as a sea nymph Talya's race is known for their gifts of communicating with all forms of nature from animals to plants. They also have been known to rescue an elfin or two that fell into the water, and can't swim if you can figure out the mystery behind what happened to you ten years ago concerning the sea."_

_Looking towards Talya with wide eyes __Jak _replied, "Samos what are you saying that Talya is one who might have saved me ten years ago."

_Smiling at her Samos said, "It's not me to make assumptions lad that is something you have to ask her yourself. Getting back to the subject at hand on where Talya will stay from here on out. Hum-mm let's see now Jak since you found Talya first I think that the perfect place for her is to live is with you at your hut."_

_Eyes widen __Jak _said, "What Talya live with me are you insane old man?"

_Getting louder __Samos _said, "Yes I'm serious as hearts attack my boy. You are the only one that Talya trusts that would make you the perfect candidate for Talya to live with."

_Sighing __Jak _said, "Oh all right Talya can live with me Talya gather your things you will be living with me from now on. We all have to be to find you a place to sleep at my hut."

_Talya said, "Jak it won't be so bad me living with you it will be a way for me to get to know you better I'm sure Daxter won't mind me living with you." _

Just as Talya and Jak was leaving Samos' hut. Samos looked at Talya had a strange feeling that Talya was there for a reason. Samos felt a strange aura coming from her for it seemed that whatever power she had could be able to help the village more ways than one. Thinking to himself Samos thought, _'So you have finally found your way back this must be a sign that the time of destiny is drawing I'd better keep eyes and ears open on what's to come in the weeks ahead.'_Before Jak left out the door Samos grabbed Jak's shoulder for he had one more thing to say,

_Grabbing Jak's shoulder __Samos _said, "Jak my boy there is one thing that I need to tell you."

_Jak said, "What it is old man?"_

_Samos said, "Jak you need to come to my hut tomorrow bright and early bring Talya along as well. There is some things that I'll need you and Talya to gather for me. I'll tell more about later see you later."_

_Being smugly Jak said, "Yeah whatever old man we'll be here first thing."_

Jak pushed his way past Samos exited out the door to head back to his hut to get a place ready for Talya to sleep. The trip to Jak's hut was short, but quiet as they both walked side by side. Talya noticed the strong look on Jak's face couldn't help, but blush for he looked very attractive with his rugged appearance, his soft eyes and his slightly langy physic. Talya looking down at her side seeing Jak's hand was near hers. Talya unknowing grabbed his hand to feel how strong his grip was. As they walked Jak noticed that Talya was holding his hand tightened his grip around hers to feel how soft her skin was. Holding hands Jak and Talya finally arrived to his hut where Daxter was sitting on a nearby windowsill when he noticed that Jak and Talya were still holding hands. Deciding to tease Jak, Daxter had a line ready and waiting. From inside Daxter went over and opened the door for them to enter. Jak and Talya entered his hut where they both set down her stuff in a nearby corner.

_Daxter being a smart ass said, "Whoa ho, would you look at this little deal. It looks to me that you finally made a move Jak. Phew is it getting hot in here or is just me."_

_Jak blushed saying, "Would you cut it out Daxter? I didn't make a move Talya grabbed my hand on her own so could you stop teasing me?"_

_Talya kneeling to Dexter's level said, "Daxter could you be a sweetie and leave us alone for a while."_

_Daxter eyed said, "Sure toots whatever you say. If you need me I'll be in Jak's room."_

_Jak stunned said, "Wow Talya you are good. Daxter was like putty in your hands. Just like when Vixie was sitting on your lap."_

_Talya replied, "It's not hard to deal with animals you need to treat them with kindness and think of them as like us."_

_Jak impressed said, "I guess so now on to the next thing on the list to do is where are we going to put you?"_

_Talya suggesting said, "Why don't sleep in the upper part of the hut. I noticed that you had an upper part on your hut."_

_Jak nodding replied, "Yes that settles it you sleep in the loft. Here let me show you where it is."_

Climbing the ladder Jak and Talya reached the loft as they were climbing Jak averted his gaze from looking up for he didn't want to seem like a pervert by looking up Talya's dress even though she was wearing shorts underneath. When they reached the top Talya and Jak walked towards the window where he pulled the cover away to reveal the most beautiful view of the sun and the sea the various colors looked like a painting Talya looking towards the sea thought '_Don't worry everyone I'll be fine from now on.' _Jak standing beside her placed his hand on hers as they both watched the sunset of red, oranges, and that blues merged together. Daxter peeked up the ladder seeing the two of them alone smiled.

_Daxter said, "Yo Jak, your uncle told me to tell you that dinner is ready."_

Jak and Talya climbed back down the ladder to a dinner of fish and a strange blue fruit shaped like a pineapple. Talya looked at the fruit unsure if it was edible or not. Jak eating his dinner, noticed that she wasn't eating it took his fruit began eating it. Talya seeing that it was safe took hers in hand ate it. Talya in a hurry ate the rest of her dinner, took the dishes, washed them in the small sink, and put them away. With dinner done and over with, Jak took his plate, and did the same thing.

With the night setting in Jak went to his hammock to go to bed while Daxter went to the dresser drawer; where in a flash passed out. Talya went up in the loft, looked out to sea, got in her hammock, and went to sleep. Later that night Jak woke hearing the sounds of someone singing the song from his past. Jak followed the song's tune until he found it coming from the roof. Jak climbed up the ladder, where he saw Talya on the roof singing Jak sat down on the roof as he continued to listen to sounds of Talya's beautiful voice. When Talya finished singing, she was about to go to bed, didn't notice that Jak was listening.

_Talya startled said, "Oh Jak I didn't see you there. Were you listening to me singing?"_

_Jak with a soft look said, "Talya, where did you learn to sing like that?"_

_Talya looking down replied, "Well I have had a natural gift for singing."_

Jak noticed a bracelet on Talya's wrist that which matched the shell necklace, the one he was wearing that was it when it hit him, about the song, the locket, all the necklace were all connected to Talya. That was when Jak finally put all the pieces together. Talya was the one who had saved him ten years ago, the image of the girl in his mind was actually Talya as a little girl. Jak reached out his hand and grabbed hers with his. Jak pulled Talya closer to his warmth for he had found his long lost savior of the deep.

_Looking at the necklace Jak had on __Talya_ said, "Your necklace matches my bracelet Jak you the boy from ten years ago aren't you."

_Taking her hand with his Jak replied, "Yeah I guess so you are the girl that saved me aren't you."_

_Taking off the locket she opened his hand Talya spoke, "Yes I am Jak all these years tried to return your locket to you, but I couldn't find you."_

_Holding the locket in his grip Jak said, "I knew it I wasn't just hearing things that day you were the one singing on the waves,"_

_Smiling and putting it back on her neck Talya said, "I was the one alright, but when I couldn't find your home I use to sing a song to where the one who owned the locket could hear it. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."_

_Looking into her soft blue pools of beauty Jak said, "Don't be sorry if wasn't your necklace or your song I might have been lost and alone Talya, you are the one reason why I have kept going."_

_Blushing deeper __Talya_ replied "Thank you Jak for your kind words if you don't mind I need to get some sleep I'll see you in the morning."

_Taking her hand __Talya _said, "Wait stay for one more minute I want to give you one more thing."

_Talya smiling said, "Okay I will."_

Jak pulled Talya close to him to where he could feel her warmth against was about to kiss her. Daxter being a total butthead with his smart-ass remarks ruined the nearly perfect moment between them. Talya blushing let go of Jak's hand went to go back to her room to go to bed.

_Daxter seeing what was going on said, "Whoa ho looks like it was getting hot up here wasn't Jak?"_

_Jak frustrated said, "Damn it Daxter you ruined what would have the perfect moment of my day."_

_Daxter said, "Oh I'm sorry dude there will other times to make a move there always the Harvest Festival coming up why don't you, bust a move then."_

_Jak getting up said, "That's it I'll kiss Talya then thanks buddy I'll see you in the morning."_

In a rush Jak went down to his hammock to go sleep leaving one confused ottsel scratching his head wondering what he had said. With the moment ruined Jak laid in his hammock thinking about what nearly happened between him and Talya until sleep had taken him to where he turned over and went to sleep. At the same Talya was thinking the same thing.

(A.N Thanks for reading this chapter there will be another chapter soon. Chapter two will have fun fireworks and a festival so stay tuned.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Searching for Orbs and Festival night fireworks. **

_(A.N Thank you inuyashee for the wonderful review. It helped me get inspired to write my latest chapter. So to all of you who have read the first chapter, The second will be even better so hang onto your hats for one hell of a chapter. Also to Desteny star thanks for reading and for the positive feedback. Hope you enjoy this latest chap. I'd like to say thanks to JaknDaxfreak811 for reading and for the good review to you three this is for you.)_

The sun shined brightly in Jak's hut as his hammock was right across from the east window. As the sun would rise in the east the light of it thus shinning right into Jak's eyes to where he would wake almost automatically, but today Jak wanted to sleep in a little longer for he had stayed up late last night talking to his new friend Talya, a girl that had turned his world upside down as she arrived at Sand over village a day earlier. Daxter woke to find that his buddy was sleeping later than usual jumped out of the dresser drawer and walking over to Jak's hammock decided to give his friend a really annoying wake up call. Daxter getting ready to wake Jak up from his sleep, Daxter put his ear by the hammock heard Jak mumbling in his sleep,

_Jak mumbled, "Talya.... tell...me.... about.... your...world..."_

_Sitting on Jak's chest, Daxter said, "What do you want to know big boy."_

_Seeing Daxter on his chest Jak opening his eyes, he said, "Damn it Daxter get off me, and stop listening to me when I'm asleep that's plain annoying."_

_Daxter smugly said, "Oh come on Jak, can't you take a joke. Damn you must have been having one hell of a nice dream about Talya since you said her name in your sleep."_

_Sitting on the ladder Talya asked, "What kind of dream was it Daxter?"_

_Turning red in the face Jak said, "Nothing Talya... it was just a dream."_

_Walking closer to where she was face to face with Jak, Talya asked, "Aren't you going to tell me about it?"_

_Backed against the door Jak reached for the knob, he said, "Whoa will you look at the time. We got to be at Samos' hut in a little while. So I'll just meet you there okay Talya."_

_Talya confused said, "Okay then Jak I'll see you in a bit, but wait a second before you leave. There is something I want to give you."_

_Feeling nervous and shy Jak asked, "What did you want to give me?"_

_Pressing her lips on Jak's cheek thus leaving him a kiss on his face, Talya said, "There I wanted to give you a little something, So that way Jak, It will give you a little luck in succeeding on any jobs Samos has planned for us.."_

_Being a smart ass Daxter teased, "Whoa ho it is getting hot in here. Because you two are on fire."_

Jak turned even more like a tomato, ran out the door leaving Talya and Daxter, a very perverted ottsel smiling. Talya grabbed Daxter and following Jak went to Samos hut to see what the old sage needed. When Talya and Daxter arrived at Samos' hut. Samos was in the middle of watering his Venus flytrap after everyone was present and accounted for Samos put his watering can by the plant went over and sat in his chair. Talya sitting by Jak while Daxter found a suitable place on his friends shoulder. Samos pulled out a really old book titled, "Lost Relics of the Precursors" Samos turned to a Page that had a sketch of a some strange orbs and of the villagers in the middle of some sort of celebration. Samos placed the book on the table in front of Jak, Daxter and Talya.

_Samos cleared his throat said, "Ahem Jak, Daxter and of course Talya the reason that I have summoned you here is that I need to you to find the six Echo Orbs by this evening."_

_Jak scratching his head asked, "What's so special about tonight Samos?"_

_Samos said, "Tonight young Jak is Rainbow Echo festival. You know that every year the six Echo orbs are gathered and placed at the Ancient Ruins of Sentinel Beach, where the large Echo matrix rises out of the water and when the great morning star shines on to it. The six orbs shine each color thus making a rainbow. The rainbow of echo tells events of our world, harvest, love, the seasons, and what the year will bring."_

_Talya eyes widen said, "So this festival of colors determines the fate of the village and its people."_

_Samos said, "That would be correct young lady."_

_Getting up from his chair Jak said, "So what you are needing us to do to find these colored orbs and bring them to you right."_

_Handing a map to Jak, Samos said, "Yes Jak that's right. Take Talya with you. Her powers may be of use to you as well she might be able to track them down with ease."_

_With his hand on the door Jak responded, "Are you saying that I might not be able to handle this job alone."_

_Putting her hand on Jak's shoulder Talya said, "It's not that Jak, What Samos means is that this mission maybe need the both of us to handle it okay. Besides it will be a good way to show off some of my skills to you."_

_Giving in Jak said, "Fine whatever you can tag along just stay out of trouble Talya, that goes double for Daxter."_

_Eyebrows rising Daxter said, "What does that supposed to mean Jak."_

_Bringing out Vixie from her nest, Samos said, "Here take Vixie, Talya, she'll keep you company and the outside will do her some good. One more thing take care of yourselves there maybe some lurkers wreaking havoc."_

_Pulling Talya by her hand to leave Jak said, "Thanks old man for the tip. We'll back before dark."_

_Keira said, "Jak the zoom-er is ready and waiting so see you soon."_

When Jak and Talya were heading out the door Keira gave Talya a smile Talya not paying attention just simply nodded in greeting and followed Jak out the door and left. Outside the hut Jak found the zoom-er and got on the front.

_Reaching out with his hand, Jak said, "Here Talya, you can sit on the back of me."_

_Getting on the back of the zoom-er, Talya said, "Is this thing safe Jak. I've never rode on of one these before."_

_On his friend's shoulder Daxter said, "Don't worry your sexy little ass off Talya. Jak is a really good driver so you better hang on tight to me toots."_

_Shaking his head in annoyance Jak said, "Daxter, chill out for a sec. So I can focus on starting this thing."_

_On the back and pointing to a button Talya said, "Jak I think that is the starter button."_

_Putting his hands on the handlebars Jak said, "You can grab onto me if you need to hang on tighter."_

_Looking into Jak's eyes and blushing Talya replied, "Okay I will if I need to Jak so thanks for reassuring me."_

Jak started the engine and revving the motor he felt Talya grab on to his side as they took off to find the first of Echo orbs which according to the map Samos gave them was located at the Forbidden Jungle which was about a couple hours drive by zoom-er. The ride was short and sweet as Jak made the ride fun. The speed of the zoom-er made Talya's hair blow in the wind, as she had never felt it before. Vixie lay inside of the safety of her pack. When they reached the jungle Jak pulled down his goggles to get a view of the surrounding area. From the view Jak spotted a bunch of lurkers around a large shrine with something shiny in it. Talya pulled out her spyglasses and taking a look her self, she spotted what they were looking for, a large green colored sphere a top of a pedestal.

_Tapping his shoulder and pointing to the pedestal Talya whispered, "Jak look there I see it."_

_Looking where Talya was pointing Jak asked, "What did you spot Talya, was it the orb."_

_Putting her spyglasses on Talya replied, "Yeah it was, those lurker creatures are worshipping like its some sort of deity." _

_Daxter acting smug said, "Those lurkers are a bunch of dumb Asses thinking that orb is sort of god."_

Unaware that one of them was behind him Daxter keep yakking, "_Man they must be dumber than a sack of hammers to be worshipping lifeless objects what do think Jak..Jak why are you pulling out your piece...Buddy I know that I can be a pest at times, but you don't need to shoot me." _Jak pulled out his weapon with his finger on the trigger where he pulled it thus killing the creature that was about to eat Daxter.

_'Bang' _an explosion came from behind Daxter just as the bullet had reached its mark causing the lurker's remains to splatter all over the place even on Daxter. Talya laughed as she saw Daxter covered in a purplish colored substance that had a similar feel to something that comes out someone's nose. Jak seeing Daxter in the stuff covered his nose for it reeked to high hell.

_Looking at Jak covering his nose Daxter asked, "What's matter Jak did I step in something that wasn't dirt."_

_With his nose still covered Jak said, "Damn Daxter you smell like shit and you're coated in something really slimy and purple."_

_Unaware of his situation Daxter asked, "Whatever do you mean dude?"_

_Still laughing Talya said, "Daxter what Jak is trying to say is that you are covered in Lurker guts from head to tail and P.U you need to wash it off ASAP."_

_Finally realizing what they talking about Daxter freaking out, "Uahhh.... get it off.... get it off... Eeww. Nasty why didn't you two say anything earlier."_

Daxter's so-called freaking out was being so loud that it had caught the attention of the other Lurkers attention to where they started attacked the three of them left and right Jak began punching and kicking Lurkers to where they splattered into slime. Talya pulled out her bow staff, also started hitting lurkers as well while Daxter hid behind them waiting for the lurkers to go away. While Talya and Jak were still in the middle of battling the Lurkers: one of them jumped out the bushes where it was on top of Jak punching and kicking him from out of nowhere a blue flash of light hit the lurker where it turned into dust. Jak from the ground looked to see the where the flash came from to find Talya holding her hand as she was the one that fired the beam. When the other lurkers had seen how Talya killed one of their kind. The ones left ran in for the hills for there was something about Talya that made them shake in fear. Daxter got out from behind the bushes shaking his fist saying, _"That will teach you to mess with the orange lighting."_

_Putting her hand out to help Jak and blushing Talya said, "Take my hand Jak to where I can help you up and out of the dirt."_

_Jak grabbing her hand said, "Thanks Talya for the save I owe you one."_

_Blushing even more Talya replied, "Your welcome, if the situation was reversed you would do the same for me."_

_With his hand still on hers Jak said, "You're right I would. You were awesome earlier trashing that Lurker like that. Where did you learn to do that?"_

_Looking down at the ground Talya said, "I was born with the power to kill lurkers. Every time one causes anyone or me I care about severe damage. I shoot out this strange beam of light and well instant dust. I feel bad for killing it."_

_Lifting Talya's face to his Jak said, "This isn't a bad power. If you weren't here then I might have been a goner. So having this ability is a good thing. Talya promise me one thing?"_

_Seeing her reflection in Jak's eyes Talya asked, "What is that you want to me promise Jak?"_

_Deepening the gap Jak said, "Talya never let others diss you about your gift. You are very special to the world and mostly to me. This is the second time you saved me you're like my perfect angel."_

_Feeling the tension heating up Talya said, "Jak I don't know how to say this, but I..."_

_Putting his finger on her mouth Jak said, "Shh...Enough talking all I want to do now is kiss you."_

Just as Jak was about to kiss Talya on her lips Daxter popped out of the bushes and in a loud voice said, _"All right break it up we need to focus on the task at hand and that is getting that Echo orb."_

_Jak and Talya both saying, "Oh right the orb lets go get it."_

Jak and Talya walked to the shrine where the green orb was sitting on Jak put his hands like a step where Talya stepped up on to the shrine grabbed the orb and placed it in her pack. With that done Jak, Talya and Daxter went back to the zoom-er where Jak opened the map for the location of the next Echo orb. Getting back to the zoom-er Jak got on front while Talya rode on back holding on Jak's back as they headed to the next orbs location.

When Jak, Talya, and Daxter arrived at Sentinel beach where they all dismounted the zoom-er. Jak pulled out the map to check on where to go for the next orb. As they searched the entire beach the orb was nowhere to be found. Talya seeing some strange blue stuff flowing from a nearby vent wanted to know what it was so being curious decided to ask Jak.

_Pointing to the blue vent Talya asked, "Jak what is that stuff floating out of that vent by that strange platform?"_

_Taking her by the vent and putting Talya's hand over the blue Echo Jak said, "Talya this is a vent that contains Blue Echo, it's the echo that will help us do this..."_

In a rush Jak pulled Talya close to him as he walked through the blue echo where they went to the platform and in a big leap 'Boing' up they went flying Talya looking down at how high they had jumped. Talya scared of heights clung onto Jak's side not letting go as they repeated the process on the second platform they were on as well as the last one until they landed on the top of the large cannon on it. When Jak and Talya had landed by cannon. Talya letting go of Jak's side as she caught her breathe from the rush of such high flying.

_Sitting down beside Talya catching his breath Jak asked, "So Talya did you like the ride up here?"_

_Getting up off the floor Talya relied, "Wow that was a rush. I didn't think that Blue Echo could do that."_

_Leaning up against the cannon Jak said, "Do you like the view from up here? I brought us up here to where we can get a view of all of Sentinel beach maybe we can spot the orb from here by seeing if there is anything shiny in the area."_

_Pulling her spyglasses over her eyes and looking Talya said, "Well from this vintage point I see a shimmer from behind the water fall."_

_Looking through his goggles and zooming in Jak said, "Yeah I see it Talya looks there might be something over there. So what do you say get down from here and go check it out okay."_

_Grabbing on to Jak's side to hold on Talya replied, "All right Jak, lets go check it out cutie."_

Jak blushing at what Talya had called him pulled her close to in burst of speed leaped off the tower. The leap turned into a total free fall, as they were about to hit the ground until they hit a platform thus bouncing to safety. When Jak and Talya got back to the ground Daxter and Vixie were on the ground waiting patiently for the two of them. Daxter being the nosey one gave his friend the famous look that meant 'took long enough'.

_Daxter in his asinine way asked, "So what took you two lovebirds so long. Were you up on the tower making out."_

_Turning to a deep crimson color Jak said, "No we weren't making out Daxter. We were checking out the view of the area to find the Echo orb."_

_Lowering herself to Daxter's view and petting his chin Talya slyly said, "Wouldn't you like to know short stuff? Besides you're the type that blows things out of portion. Anyway as Jak said, we were up there looking around for the location. In which we spotted something shining by the waterfall. Why don't we all go check it out you perverted ottsel? _

_Climbing up to Jak's shoulder, Daxter said, "Okay let's go. Where are we headed to oh fearless hero?"_

_Looking at the map again Jak said, "We are headed towards the waterfall Daxter.."_

When Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived at the waterfall, Talya noticed that there was a cave behind it as well which meant that the orb was inside a dark and scary place. Daxter peaked into the cave and seeing all kinds of eyes blinking went back on Jak's shoulder and under his hat scared. Pulling a lantern Talya looked into the cave where she saw a large hole in the bottom of the cave Jak entered the cave where he saw that the cave had a hidden grotto, which could lead to anywhere namely the Echo orb that they were seeking. Talya looking down in the grotto sensed that the orb was near.

_Still looking in the grotto Talya said, "Jak, Daxter the orb is near by. We may have to swim to get to its exact location."_

_Also looking Jak said, "We may have to swim in order to get it?"_

_Walking on the edge Daxter said, "Well good luck you two. Because I'm not going down in that deep dark water filled hole. I'll stay here and keep this area safe until you get back."_

Jak and Daxter's eyes widen as Talya began removing articles of her outfit to where she removed her shoes, second she removed her shorts, and finally the dress. Jak rubbing his eye as to all Talya was left wearing was a pair of shells that covered her chest and a slim little bottom that fit her perfectly. Daxter unaware was drooling like a hungry wolf at a steak decided to hit on Talya's outfit by saying something to flirt,

_Licking his hand and flipping his fur back Daxter said, "Hey baby would you like take a ride on the ottsel express of love one way ticket to my heart."_

_Shaking her head and looking at Jak blushing, Talya said, "Daxter your offer is very flattering, but I have to pass on that one. Sorry to disappoint you."_

_Waving his hand Daxter said, "Ah forget it toots we'll be just friends okay."_

_Bending down to Daxter's head and kissing him Talya said, "Thanks sweetie for understanding. Oh and take care of Vixie for me. Jak are you coming with me."_

_Eyes widen at the grotto Jak said, "What we have to swim to get to it."_

_Taking his hand Talya said, "Jak you're able to swim right."_

_Blushing really red Jak said, "Sure I can swim pretty girl...um.. I mean pretty good... I can swim pretty good."_

_Sitting on the edge of the water to where the water touched her, Talya said, "It's going to be a long distance to where we need to swim to are you up for it Jak."_

_Removing his armor, his shirt, shoes, arm bands, and walking over Jak said, "I'm aqua phobic, but I'll be okay as long as we aren't down there too long."_

_Placing her hand on his Talya said, "Don't worry Jak as long as I'm with you there will be nothing to fear. Watch the water and you'll see what I mean."_

_Looking at the water glow Jak said, "Wow what's happening to your legs Talya they are turning into a tail."_

_Getting into the grotto Talya said, "Jak come on the water's fine okay."_

Without any more words Jak got in the water filled grotto where Talya and Jak took a deep breath and dived under water where they started the long swim ahead. Jak with his goggles on his eyes swam through the darkness while Talya had taken his hand in hers to where she was guiding him through the stillness of the cool dark cavern tube. As Talya and Jak were swimming Jak reached out his hand beside Talya's side where he felt her tail. To Jak, it felt scaly yet soft to the touch he ran his hand up and down the scales of her tail as the current flowed along side them. When Jak and Talya reached the other end of the cavern they saw a strange colored light that was a sign that they had found the exit to the maze. Talya swam a little faster to get to the surface for Jak was in need of air. Finally Talya and Jak reached the top of the water where they emerged from the water Jak gasping for a breath of air. Talya emerged as well taking in some air to clear the water from her lungs. Jak got out of the water shaking a little because of it being a little chilly. Talya taking a piece of seaweed that she had gotten and wrapped it around herself for warmth. Jak found some small pieces of driftwood and finding some flint and a rock struck them together to set the wood on fire. Talya removed her tail from the water to dry and to turn back into her legs. Talya walked over to where Jak was sitting and wanting to get warm scooted closer to Jak and wrapped her seaweed blanket on him.

_Sitting behind Jak, Talya asked, "Would you like me to rub your shoulders?"_

_Looking into her eyes Jak replied, "Go ahead if it will help warm me up."_

_Blowing warm air on her hands Talya said, "Here Jak how does this feel?'_

_Moving his shoulders to her hands Jak responded, "Mmmm that's the spot. Talya you are good at massages. Oh a little to the left."_

_As she continued Talya said, "Jak, after we warm up let's start looking for the orb okay."_

_In the middle of his rub, Jak said, "All right we will."_

With in fifteen minutes Jak and Talya warmed up and putting on the seaweed blanket on her waist, Talya and Jak began searching the cave for the Echo orb. The cave was dark and dank that only thing that kept light was some glow worms on the walls. Talya grabbing a glow warm put it on a stick where it lit the way ahead. As Jak and Talya were walking Talya left a trail of glow string that would guide them back to the grotto. After walking for a while Jak and Talya entered a large room where the lights activated by themselves. Jak looked up at a large statue of a Precursor oracle. Its eyes glowed blue and began to speak, _"Young heroes you have come to seek out the orbs of Echo. __you have proved to be worthy. Please except thy orb and remember this some day thou shall be needed for a world in need of hope."_

Jak looking at the statue, Talya's chest began showing a strange marking that looked like looked the amulet the Jak had in his room on the wall. Jak looking at Talya as she rose from the ground where the orb floated to her hands and she landed in Jak's arms. Talya getting out of her trance looked into Jak's soft eyes where she blushed.

_Putting Talya down Jak asked, "Talya where did you get that mark on your chest?"_

_Looking down at her chest Talya replied, "I don't know for sure, but I don't think its a tattoo."_

_Taking a closer look and blushing Jak said, "It looks like the symbol that Samos has in a book and the one on my amulet."_

_Touching the mark Talya said, "I'm sure if we show it to Samos maybe know something."_

_Taking the orb and looking at Jak said, "For now lets drop the subject and get a move on to find the next orbs location."_

_Grabbing the string to guide them back Talya said, "I agree lets get out of this cave and go meet Daxter and Vixie."_

Following the trail of glow string Jak and Talya walked back to the grotto where Talya removed the seaweed blanket from her waist, taking the orb wrapped it in the blanket. Talya went over to grotto placed her self, into the water where her legs turned into her tail. Jak getting into the water as he took a deep breath where they both submerged under water to head back to waterfall by Sentinel beach. When Jak and Talya returned to the surface of the other side. Daxter and Vixie were cuddled up together asleep. Jak got out of the water where he got on his shoes, armbands, shirt, and armor went over and helped Talya out of the water. Picking Talya out of the water Jak set her on his lap until her tail dried and it turned back into legs. Even after she gained her legs Talya stayed on Jak's lap for she wanted to feel his warmth a little longer for it last very long for Daxter woke thus ruining the perfect moment.

_Daxter smugly said, "Woo woo look at you two lovebirds. Man you can feel the heat all the over here."_

_Getting Talya off his lap and turning deep red Jak said, "Daxter its not what you think?"_

Talya got off Jak's lap went over and got dressed and placing the orb in her pack they all left the cave ready to find the next one. Jak looked at his map to where the next orb would be located. As Jak was looking his communicator was beeping,

_Taking out his communicator Jak answered, "Yo this Jak talk to me."_

_On the other line Samos said, "So my boy how many of the orbs have you found?"_

_Holding one of the orbs Jak said, "Old man we have found about two thus far and well we also found an old statue as well."_

_Samos said, "Anyway I called to check your progress and to let you know that the next orb is located at the lost Precursor city. So you'll have to take the warp gate to get to there. I let the blue sage know that you coming. So he left his gate on for you. Oh and tell Talya that her assistance will be needed for there are these strange creatures down there wreaking havoc."_

_On his line Jak said, "All right we'll be at your hut shortly Jak out."_

_Fully dressed Talya asked, "Was that Samos Jak?"_

_Still holding the orb Jak said, "Yeah it was the old man, he told me that the next orb is located at the lost Precursor city located by Rock Village so we're up for a trip through the warp gate. What do you Talya are you up for it."_

_Wiggling her eyebrows Talya replied, "Anywhere you go I'll follow, but first we need to drop off these two orbs off at Samos' hut."_

Jak, Daxter, Talya, and Vixie left Sentinel beach and headed back to Sand over Village to give the orbs they found to Samos. When they got there Keira was still working on yet another one of her projects as she seen Talya walk she pointed her nose in the air and pretended that Talya wasn't there. They entered the hut where Samos was sitting at his table working on yet another Precursor artifact that he had discovered.

_Placing the orbs on the table Jak said, "Here you go old man found two orbs and we have five left to find."_

_Opening the bag Samos said, "Very good you two I called earlier to inform you that the next orbs are located in the blue sages' area. So get your asses through the portal to Rock village."_

_Scratching her head Talya replied, "Samos we have to through that strange looking circle thing?"_

_Taking her hand Jak said, "Don't worry Talya its safe put your trust in me and nothing will go wrong."_

_Looking into his blue eyes Talya said, "All right Jak if you say its safe then I will not show any fear."_

Keira listening from the window wasn't to happy that Talya and Jak were getting closer walked from the window wanting to gag at what she was hearing figured that when she got Talya alone she would tell her off. Not wanting to start anything Keira went back to work.

_Putting his hand on his mouth Samos coughed, "Ahem if you two are done it time to head out and on one more thing watch out for the lurkers in the lost city okay. If you need help ask the blue sage he will surely give you any information about where the orbs are to be found."_

_Grinning Daxter said, "Don't worry old timer we'll be back in a hour or less right Jak."_

Taking his friend Jak threw Daxter into the portal where Daxter freaked out in the process. Jak being kinder took Talya by her hand where they both jumped into the warp gate leaving Samos and Keira once again to continue on their search for the other five orbs. When Jak, Daxter and Talya arrived at Rock Village. The Blue Sage was in the middle of working on a project as well Talya being polite tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention,

_Tapping his shoulder and showing a picture of the orbs Talya asked, "Excuse me Samos sent us to find the Echo orbs do you know where one is?"_

_Taking the picture the Blue Sage said, "Ah the indigo orb is located at the bottom of the Precursor City the only way to get there is to take the elevator and fight your way there. When I went into the city there were these strange looking shadow like creatures that looked like nothing like I have ever seen."_

_Concerned at what the Blue Sage described Talya asked, "Did they have some sort of markings on their bodies like stripes."_

_The Blue Sage said, "Yeah they did why have you seen these creatures before?_

_Taking something out of her pack Talya said, "This is a scale of what is called a Dark Nacreous These beings are pure evil. Orcas once told me that long ago that they were the ones who destroyed Hydro Bay."_

_Looking at the scale Jak asked, "Are these creatures really that dangerous."_

_Talya said, "Yes they are Jak. They make Lurkers seem like pussy cats in comparison to these things."_

_Feeling uneasy and pulling out his gun Jak said, "If we are going to get down and dirty then we better make sure we have the right weapon such as this baby."_

_Taking out her bow staff Talya said, "It doesn't take much to kill them one blast is all you'll need."_

The Blue Sage pointed them to the city where Talya, Jak and Daxter went down the elevator to find the orb and kick some ass. As they entered the elevator Talya looked around her as it was headed underwater. Jak watched Talya's eyes sparkle as the water hit them for as he looked he began to blush. When the elevator opened Jak cocked his gun ready to fire on anything that would take them by surprise. Jak being the first to enter made sure that all was clear then signaled for Talya, and Daxter to follow. Talya with her bow staff had a strange feeling that it was way to quiet. Jak sensing the same thing kept his hand on the trigger of his gun ready to shoot first and question later.

_Feeling the tension Daxter said, "Man if it get anymore tense here you'll have to use a saw to cut it."_

_Looking around and placing his finger on his mouth Jak whispered, "Shhh. Chill out Dax otherwise those things will ambush us."_

_Walking beside Jak's side, Talya quietly said, "Jak, I can sense that there are several of them in the next area. So when I give the signal you blow them away with your scatter-gun mod okay."_

_Nodding his head Jak said, "All right then you give the okay and I'll blast those Asses to kingdom come."_

When they entered the lower room it was filled with Dark Nacreous they were all over the place grunting and snorting like pigs they were like cockroaches in the wall. All them were looking for food namely anything that moved. Jak seeing the creatures couldn't believe that they had already invaded the Precursor City. Jak pulling his weapon ready to start firing, Talya placed her hand on the barrel and putting her finger to her lips signaled Jak to be quiet. Talya, Jak and Daxter tiptoed passed the creatures to where they were in range of getting them all in one major blow.

_Raising her hand Talya shouted, "Now Jak fire when ready!"_

_With his scatter-gun as he started firing, Jak said, "You got it Talya. Duck and cover Daxter."_

_Covering his head Daxter said, "Fire in the hole."_

Talya and Daxter hid behind the pillar as Jak began firing bullets which ricocheted off the walls and hitting their marks turning the room full of monsters into a large pile of slime and dust. Watching from her hiding spot Talya saw a small shiny object in the distance from what she could tell it must have been the orb from the way it looked like the others. When the last of the Nacreous monsters were dead Jak stopped firing for he had ran out of ammo. Talya getting up from the floor began to explore the area making sure that it was all clear just in case any survived she would kill it herself. When the smoke cleared thinking he was in charge Daxter said, _"Ha ha no one messes with the orange lighting. Aye Jak?"_

_Shaking his head Jak said, "Daxter you can be such a dumb ass at times."_

_Crossing his arms Daxter replied, "What can't a guy get some of the glory too."_

_From the other side of the room Talya called out, "Hey guys I think I found the orb Jak get your cute butt down here and bring the fuzz head."_

Jak and Daxter rushed to where Talya was calling from where she found the orb on the top of the one of the pipes that was connected to the city's main power supply. Talya pulled Vixie from her pack and putting her on the pipe,

_Placing Vixie on the pipe Talya asked, "Vixie could you and Daxter crawl up that pipe and get the orb please."_

_Nodding her head Vixie said, "Sure Daxter and I'll have that orb here in a flash."_

_Eyes widen Jak said, "Vixie can talk I didn't know she could speak."_

_Giving a grin to Jak Talya said, "Of course she can speak. She speaks only when she wants to sort of like the way you used to be. Vixie told me that you used to be as silent as a mouse."_

_Smiling Jak said, "As a kid I hardly ever spoke not even to Keira. She is my childhood friend and well she has been around me a long time. I haven't spoken since my accident ten years ago, but when I kept hearing your voice it gave me reasons to talk only when I wanted to."_

_Turning red and getting nervous Talya replied, "From what I seen since I've been around you. You have been really lively and really fun."_

_Walking towards Talya until she was corned against the wall Jak responded, "What did you mean by that Talya?"_

_Corned between Jak's strong arms and blushing a lot Talya softly said, "What I meant was that your voice is really sexy to the sound. The way you talk makes me tingle from head to toe with excitement. Your voice tone is very soothing to me Jak. I have begun to have some sort of feelings developing for you. I know that I shouldn't have these feelings, but I can't help it you know. You probably have feelings for someone else."_

_Deepening his gap between Talya and himself, Jak said, "So what you are saying is that you have feelings for me, and you think that I might not respond to you. That's a load of bullshit Talya you assumed this because you haven't asked me about how I feel at all. Do you think its easy for me to find that you the one that saved my life ten years ago is the one I have dreamt of kissing since you got here and every time I try to kiss you something keeps me from going through with it. Like when the first night you and I sat on the roof, and after you saved me from the lurkers earlier today. All I want to do is to feel your lips with mine."_

_Looking into Jak's blue eyes Talya softly said, "Jak, if you want to kiss me so badly what's stopping you from kissing me here and now in this place. There is nothing to stop you now, so why don't you just.... Mmmm."_

_Pressing his lips to hers Jak said, "Talya be quiet and let me kiss you."_

In the middle of Talya talking Jak pulled her mouth to his where in that very moment kissed her with such feelings that it all spilled out right there and then in front of the fish and for all to see. Returning with the orb Vixie and Daxter spotted Jak and Talya in the middle of kissing. Eyes widen Daxter wanted to say something in his smart-ass way, but nothing came out. Vixie seeing just turned her head to let them alone. Daxter still stunned just stood like a statue as if he had never seen kissing before. When the moment passed Jak withdrew his lips from Talya's as they were on cloud nine. Talya reached her hand out and touching Jak's face for it felt soft to the touch. Daxter getting over being stunned had the perfect response to what he had witnessed.

_In his smart ass way Daxter said, "Watching you two suck face felt like the room was about to catch fire from all the heat you two were giving off. Damn Jak that kiss must have been really hot and heavy with passion. The only places that I have seen kissing like that done was in one of those smut novels Keira reads."_

Jak turned a bright red at what his little ottsel friend had said that he noticed Talya also blushing as well. Vixie scurried over to Talya where she picked her and placed her back into her pack to ease the tension. Talya took a deep breath and began walking away leaving Jak and Daxter to head back up to the elevator.

_With his arms crossed Jak said, "Listen Daxter about what you saw happen between Talya and I don't tell Keira. I don't want her to get jealous of Talya okay."_

_Wiggling his eyes Daxter replied, "Buddy if you want me to keep this a under my hat then you better have something that you can bribe me with?"_

_Putting his hand overhead Jak said, "What are you trying to do Daxter blackmail me. So what do you want in order for you not to shoot your big mouth off?"_

_Tapping his foot Daxter replied, "Well you could ask Talya if she'll let me sleep in her room tonight and oh have her give me a good petting too while you're at it."_

_Picking his friend up Jak said, "Fine if this will keep you quiet than I'll see if Talya will do it okay."_

_Twitching his nose in victory Daxter bragged, "Jak I have you in the palm of my little hand."_

Jak and Daxter ran to catch up with Talya at the elevator to head back to the surface of the Precursor City they headed back to the Blue Sage's hut where he had more information concerning the location of another Echo orb in the area. Jak, Talya and Daxter sat down to hear what the old timer had to say about the orb.

_Looking out his window the Blue Sage said, "The geologist studying the old ruins at Precursor Basin said that she spotted a shiny round object on the top of one the building so if its of any concern I would check it out if I were you."_

_Getting up Jak said, "Thanks for the information we'll check out it ourselves. Talya, Daxter lets head out."_

_Grabbing Talya's hand the blue sage said, "Be careful young one there is a strange aura surrounding the orbs location so keep your guard up."_

_Smiling Talya said, "Thanks wise one for the warning I'll keep that in mind."_

_From the doorway Jak said, "Come on Talya lets get going?"_

_Talya said, "Okay Jak."_

Having left the Blue Sages hut Talya, Jak and Daxter headed towards Precursor Basin only to find that they would have to use a zoom-er to travel around the area. Jak seeing that a zoom-er was there got on the front and helping Talya on the back started the motor where they started exploring the areas to find the Echo orb. The basin was hilly and rough to where driving a zoom-er was a real pain to control. From the back Talya tighten her grip of Jak's back to where she didn't want to fall off. Jak looking down placed his hand over hers to let her know that things were going to be fine. From the distance Talya spotted a shiny object on the top of a building, which meant that the orb was there.

_From the back of the zoom-er Talya yelled, "Jak, I see the orb its on the top of that building near that large cliff. We'll need to speed up to jump over some of the smaller hills to get to it."_

_Nodding his head and speeding up Jak yelled back, "No problem Talya, just hang on to me tighter. This going to be a really bumpy ride."_

Talya grabbed Jak's sides tighter as he sped up the zoom-er to where they were flying over the hills. Jumping from hill to and curving around the terrain left and right, up and down Daxter wasn't enjoying the ride for he felt like wanting to blow chunks. When they got to the building that had the orb Talya in a rush jumped off the zoom-er and landing on the top of grabbed the orb and jumping back landed on the zoom-er like some sort of acrobat doing a stunt. Jak seeing this display was indeed impressed with Talya's natural gift of agility that after they gained the orb they drove around a little more before heading back to the Blue Sages hut.

When Jak, Talya and Daxter got back to the hut Talya took the orb and seen that it was the color of yellow. It began shinning brightly that Jak had to put on his goggles to keep its light from blinding him.

_Putting his on Daxter smarted off, "Wow now that's a shiny thing we have here. So how many orbs do we have left to find."_

_Looking at the map Talya said, "Well we have only three left to find now. So we need to get back to Samos and give these to him in order to get the next three found."_

_The blue sage said, "Since you are needing a hint trying looking at the following places for the last three, try Volcano Village, Snowy Mountain and maybe try looking in Spider Caves. I believe that the Red Sage may give some information if you ask him. Good luck in your search. "_

Turning on the Portal Jak, Daxter and Talya entered to head back to Sand over Village to give Samos the latest progress report of their search. Being the last to exit the portal Talya arrived to find Samos sitting on his chair waiting to talk,

_Clearing his throat Samos asked, "So how goes the search so far you three."_

_Setting the orbs on the table Talya said, "Well we found the indigo and yellow orbs in Rock Village area. The blue sage was really helpful and says hello. There was a sighting of some creatures that weren't lurkers. and well things...went really....smooth counting that a lot was going on down in the lost city and all."_

_Being a big mouth Daxter said, "You should have seen those down there talk about feeling the heat. I caught those two in the middle of something.... MMMmmm."_

_Popping her head in the door Keira said, "What was it that Jak and Talya were doing?"_

_Covering Daxter's mouth to keep him from spilling the beans Jak uttered, "Oh nothing just shooting the shit out of these monsters and well kicking some ass you know what heroes do."_

_Not suspecting a thing Keira said, "Oh okay then I'll see you later Jak, Daxter and of course Talya."_

_Giving Jak a look Samos asked, "Jak what is it that you and Talya do down in the Precursor City that you didn't want Keira to know about?"_

_Blushing a deep crimson Talya said, "Well… um ...Samos. Jak kissed me on the lips and I guess this might be a problem for Jak and Keira's relationship huh."_

_Getting up Samos said, "Talya, there is something you should know about Jak and Keira?"_

_Looking at the floor Talya asked, "What is that Samos?"_

_Putting his hand on her shoulder Samos said, "Talya, Jak and Keira are more like family than a couple. You should be able to feel that you want to feel when it comes to Jak. If you have feelings for him you have my blessing to go ahead be with Jak as more than a friend. Besides child you brought a side of Jak that makes him less timid. Oh before you can fully do that you need to get the last three Echo orbs for the festival tonight."_

_Taking her hand Jak said, "Talya when we get done with this. I need you to do me a couple of favors concerning Daxter keeping our little kiss a secret?"_

_Talya asked, "What is that I have to do for Daxter anyway Jak. It better not anything too extreme okay."_

_Putting his hand on her shoulder Jak said, "If you must know Daxter wanted to sleep in your room tonight and also he wants you to give him a good petting sort of what you do for me in the cave."_

_Eyes widen Talya said, "Daxter wants me to let him sleep in my room and give him a petting. Fine with me, he can sleep in my room just as long as he stays in the place I put him and as for his petting. I'll do that when we get back from getting the orbs okay. Daxter is that fine."_

_Wiggling his eyes Daxter agreed, "That cool with me toots so lets get those orbs ASAP so I can get my reward."_

_Samos said, "You'll need to take the gate rift to get the final three orbs so I'll say is good luck."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter went through the warp gate a second time only to end up at Volcano Village. The Red Sage greeted them as Jak, Talya and Daxter exited the gate. Sitting down on a chair the Red Sage was ready to explain the situation concerning the area of the orbs location.

_The Red sage said, "The orbs you in seek are on Snowy mountain, deep inside Spider Cave and well I have one here. So here is the Red orb and the rest you'll have to find yourselves. If I were you I would go to Snowy Mountain first then go to Spider Cave last."_

_Pulling out his gun Jak said, "We head to the mountain and after that hit the cave. So leave it to us to take care of business."_

_Handing them coats the red sage said, "Here you'll need to dress warm take the lift up the mountain. Good luck."_

Gondola was old and very unstable as Jak, Talya and Daxter went up the mountainside. Talya not seeing snow before was amazed at the site that was down below. For it was like looking into a painting of some sort. Jak pulled Talya close to him to where she would fall of the edge Daxter stood on the floor freezing his feet off. Seeing that Daxter was cold Talya scooped him up and unzipping her coat placed him inside to keep him warm.

_Putting Daxter in Talya said, "Here you go Daxter this will keep you warm for a while."_

_Snuggling up Daxter said, "Talya you are a real softy when it comes to animals aren't you toots."_

_Shaking his head Jak replied, "Don't get too comfy in there Daxter you'll be needed in fetching something."_

_Daxter said, "What ever until I'm needed I'm staying right in here where its nice and warm. What's the matter Jak jealous?"_

_Turning red Jak said, "No I'm jealous so cool your jets."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "Boys. boys there are no need to fight over me. There is plenty of my affection to go around and besides we need to focus on getting the orb that near by." _

Jak and Daxter stopped fighting as they headed to old lurker fort which by now was totally abandoned. Jak with his weapon ready went in first to make sure it was safe. With the coast clear they went in to find that the Orange orb was top of the forts main tower. Jak rushed up the tower retrieved the orb unaware white Lurkers that could hide in the snow surrounded them.

_Pulling out her bow staff Talya said, "Jak better be prepared for I think that we are surrounded."_

_Jumping down with his hand on the trigger Jak said, "What do you sense them Talya?"_

_Hand glowing Talya replied, "Yeah there are about six of them. So get ready and open fire."_

_Getting ready Jak said, "All right you tell me when."_

Sensing their presence Talya watched for the right moment and just as they before could make the first move. Talya raised her hand and touched the lurker with her hand thus it turned into dust. Seeing that was the signal Jak opened fire on the surrounding area thus turned the peaceful snowy silence into a war zone of flying bullets. Left and right they charged only to get blown to bits. When the smoke cleared all that was left was piles of Lurker bodies all over the snow. Jak, Talya and Daxter rushed from the area just in case there were more of them. Getting to the gondola before they were caught Jak pulled the release button where they sped down the mountain faster than a Yakow getting herded. After that they headed into the darkness for the last one. The place was dark and dank with large spiders hanging from the ceiling Talya grabbed onto Jak's arm to where she wouldn't get lost while Daxter stayed on Jak's shoulder. The floor of the caves had lakes of Dark Echo everywhere Jak took caution as they walked through the areas. Where they entered an area with yet another large statue of a Precursor oracle. Talya looked into his eyes as she once again was in a trance like state. The statue said, "_Thou hast found this sacred place of Echo. You seek the orbs for thy good of our world you have been through many tests and trials. So we have deemed thee worth please except this orb as a proof of worthiness. Remember this, young heroes the evil that approaches comes from the sea. You...must.... stop it..." _With the Purple orb in hand Talya blinked her eyes out of the trance and taking it placed it her pack where they left the cave mission completed.

_Confused Jak asked, "Talya what did the statue show while you in the trance?"_

_Scratching her ear Talya said, "All I saw was that something from the past concerning the festival tonight."_

_Hands on his head Jak replied, "Speaking of the Festival. So I was wondering Talya are you going to be there."_

_Stunned Talya said, "We'll what happens okay Jak, but right now lets get back to Sand over Village."_

_Being smugly Daxter said, "About damn time we thought reasonably all this searching is getting on my nerves."_

When Jak, Daxter and Talya got back Samos had all of the orbs on the table ready for the Festival. Daxter wore out leaped off Jak's shoulder, headed to the door ready to go back Jak's hut for some much needed R&R. Jak and Talya placed the last three orbs on the table and was ready to leave when Samos stopped them in their tracks. Jak with his hand on the knob was getting ready to leave.

_Samos said, "Jak wait a minute before you leave to go home. You need to help me on getting things ready tonight."_

_Taking his hand off the knob Jak said, "All right old man I'll stay and help. Talya you can go home if you want."_

_Talya smiling said, "Okay Jak I'll see you later."_

As Talya left Samos' hut to go back to Jak's hut Keira stopped Talya right in her tracks for she had something she wanted to say to her concerning Jak.

_Raising her fist Keira said, "Listen Talya, I don't what you think you're doing, but you better not be at the Festival tonight got it."_

_Confused Talya asked, "What is you deal with me. I'm just friends with Jak, Its not your business on who he dates. Besides you're jealous of me because I have powers just like he does."_

_Looking in Talya's eyes Keira said, "Look I'm not jealous. It's just that I don't want Jak getting hurt by some girl who thinks that she muscle in on my friendship with him. We are childhood sweethearts tonight is the night that Jak has to fulfill his promise to me."_

_Talya replied, "Promise what do you mean?"_

_Keira said, "Yeah about five years ago when we went before the Flut Flut lady, she said that we were each others destiny, and then you show up which has messed up what could be the most important night of Jak and mines friendship which was going to turn into a relationship."_

_Feeling guilty Talya said, "Sometimes fate does work out to your advantage. You shouldn't depend on some sort of fortuneteller's words. Its all a bunch of B.S."_

With the words Talya said Keira slapped her in the face to where the sound was heard all the way inside Samos' hut. Talya touching the red mark on her face shook her head and headed back Jak's hut not shedding a tear. From his window Samos witnessed what Keira had done and being a father he called her in the hut to deal with the problem.

_Tapping his foot on the floor Samos asked, "Keira, why did you slap Talya in the face?"_

_Keira said, "Daddy, she was moving in on Jak and I don't like her flirting with him."_

_Getting ready to leave Jak said, "Keira, I know that you want what's best for me, but you need to understand something. I'm not that silent timid little boy anymore. So please understand this I care about you like a sister and nothing more okay."_

_Tears filling her eyes Keira whimpered, "So the promise we made all those years ago means nothing to you."_

_Shaking his head Jak replied, "Look I promised that I would protect you, not marry you we'll still can be friends, but that is all it'll be okay. Keira, you are my one of best friends, but I don't see you as a I see Talya when it comes to dating. For you see I maybe falling for her, not because of her looks, but she understands me. We both have something in common, that we don't."_

_Keira sadly replied, "If that's how you feel then I understand. So you're not going to be mad at me for not telling Talya not show at the Festival this evening."_

_Stunned and getting ready to leave, Jak yelled, "What you told her not be at the Festival. How could you do such a thing Keira? I wanted Talya to be there because I invited. Why would you do that to me? Are you that jealous to be that mean."_

_Touching his shoulder Keira said, "Jak, I didn't want her there because it was supposed to be a night for just the people of Sand over Village."_

_Opening the door Jak angrily said, "Keira, I hope you're happy. because I was wanting to see the fireworks with her and I wanted to tell Talya my feelings for her. Since you like to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. I don't care if you are there or not good-bye."_

_Keira said, "Jak wait...Jak...please. I'm sorry."_

Jak slammed the door behind leaving Samos and Keira and went for a walk to cool off. Back at Jak's hut Talya sat in a chair looking out the window as the people were making the final preparations on the Festival. Daxter seen Talya was looking down. Daxter climbed on to Talya's lap to try and cheer her up.

_Getting on Talya's lap Daxter said, "What's the matter toots boy trouble."_

_Taking her hand and stroking Daxter's back Talya sighed, "No more like girl trouble. It seems that Keira is not to fond of me to where I'm not going to the Echo festival tonight. I know that Jak wanted me to go, but I don't think its a good idea since Keira is Jak's girlfriend."_

_Getting up Daxter said, "What a load of bullshit Talya, Jak isn't Keira's boyfriend and Jak wants you to go with him, because he likes you a lot."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "All right smartass how do you suggest I see Jak without being seen by Keira then."_

_Having an idea Daxter said, "I got it why don't you wear a mask with a really beautiful dress. Jak might not know that you were there, but a least you get see Jak and be able tell him your feelings."_

_Smiling Talya said, "That's so crazy it might work. I'll do it."_

_Daxter replied, "I'll go ahead to the festival okay."_

Going up to her room Talya went to see if she had anything to wear only to find that she didn't. So instead of getting ready Talya stayed in her room watching the sunset over the sea. Jak cooled off walked into his hut where he greeted his uncle.

_Jak said, "Hey uncle, have you seen Talya I was going to ask her something."_

_Jak's uncle said, "Yeah I think she's up in the loft."_

_By the ladder Jak loudly asked, "Talya, you going to the Festival?"_

_Talya replied, "Um I'll catch up with you later okay Jak."_

Jak went into his room where he put on his clothes for the festivities putting on a really nice white tunic, brown pants, and shoes. When Jak was ready went to the Festival to help Samos. Daxter left soon after to hang out with his best friend. After Jak and Daxter had left Talya came down the ladder and through the window watched as everybody was having a good time. Over by the main rooms door Jak's uncle seeing that Talya was down for not going to the Festival came up with a perfect idea. Getting in his old chest Jak's uncle pulled out a really beautiful bluish dress so that Talya had something to wear.

_Jak's uncle said, "Here Talya wear this dress. It will bring out the color of your eyes."_

_Taking the dress Talya said, "Thank you very much. I will make sure that Jak and I have a good time."_

Jak's uncle hurried and left the hut to go enjoy the festivities as well. Talya put on the dress, did her hair, and to finish off the outfit put on the mask; which made her look mysterious which what, she had wanted. Leaving for Sentinel Talya ran for the festival to meet up with Jak and Daxter. At the Festival the people of the village had gathered to watch Samos as he put the orbs in the areas on the old ruins. Jak stood and kept an eye on things. Keira in the meantime kept her distance because of her little fight with Jak.

When Talya arrived there was so much going on from Flut Flut rides to even an old fortuneteller telling fortunes for the young and old. Having not spotted Jak in the vast crowd Talya turned to go back to his hut. When she felt the touch of Jak's hand on her shoulder.

_Being friendly Jak said, "Hey beautiful would you care if I escort you to the bon fire for a dance."_

_Looking into his eyes Talya replied, "Sure kind stranger that would be fine with me."_

Taking her hand Jak and Talya went to the bon fire where the music had started playing a slow song. The musicians were from Rock Village that had came all the way there for a gig. The two of them danced for Jak and Talya were in perfect sync with there movements. Keira watching from her spot felt like she wanted to hit the mysterious in the face for dancing with Jak. As Jak and Talya kept dancing Jak felt a sense of familiarity to his partner like he knew who it was under the mask. After the dance Samos on the ruins yelled_, "May I have your attention everyone. It's now time for the moment we have been waiting for. The Echo orbs will now light up the sky where we will see this year's fate. Now if you all would so kindly look to the sky."_ The peopled looked to sky as the Echo orbs began glowing all the colors of the rainbow; they shot a beam of energy up the sky where it formed a circle like a view screen. On it showed the following things, the fields full of crops, the people rejoicing for a couple were getting married, the seasons were in balance, but then something dark appeared which showed a creature bringing death and destruction. The people seeing this felt fear and despair. After the last scene the screen went blank and the orbs stopped glowing. Samos calming the people said, _"Please note that this is just a vision of the future and can be changed. We have hope Jak will be the light of hope that will save us. So fear not the Precursors are watching over us."_

_Looking at Talya shaking Jak asked, "Do you know something about this?"_

_Removing her mask Talya said, "Yeah I do, they are the reason I was sent here, but lets enjoy the festival and talk to Samos in the morning about it okay."_

_Changing the subject Jak said, "Hey look Talya lets get our fortunes told."_

_Taking Jak's hand Talya replied, "Sure why not it wouldn't hurt anything if we did."_

Jak and Talya went in line where the Flut Flut lady was telling fortunes in front of them was Keira getting ready to get her palm read and a piece of chocolate to eat.

_The soothsayer looked at the palm, she read, "My Keira, your palm says that you are going to have strong year for your inventions and that you have lost something dear to you and will gain a new love in the future."_

_Looking at Jak and taking the chocolate Keira said, "So my future reads that I will gain a new love in the future."_

_The soothsayer said, "Taste the your chocolate only it will tell your fate. if its bitter than your fates says your feelings will not be responded by the one you want and if its sweet then your feelings will be accepted by the one you desire."_

_Taking the chocolate in her mouth Keira said, "Here goes nothing."_

As Keira ate it the taste to it was not sweet, but very bitter which meant that her feelings for Jak wouldn't be accepted. So with the results Keira left to do something else. The Flut Flut lady looked at Talya very strange and in a rush in wanting to read her palm snatched Talya's palm to began reading it.

_Opening Talya's palm the soothsayer began reading, "Ah my what do we have here, it seems that you Talya have a strong fate that it intertwines with the fate of another namely concerning Jak and Daxter. Humm lets see here... ah my you have the power to destroy anything that is evil... also you have feelings for Jak too.. Not just as friendship, something more towards love. Oh my there is a great evil coming and the only ones to stop it are you and Jak."_

_Eyes widen Talya replied, "Feelings of love for Jak, who me.. You must be mistaken we are just friends and besides Jak is with Keira... and about the dark evil when it comes I'll do my part in destroying it."_

_Giving her a chocolate the soothsayer said, "Here my dear eat this and if the chocolate is bitter you don't have feelings for Jak, but it if tastes sweet then it means that you are in love with him."_

Taking the chocolate Talya put in her mouth and began eating, as she tasted the chocolate seemed to have a sweetness to it which meant that the soothsayer was right about her feelings for Jak were real. Jak seeing Talya finish eating the chocolate was curious about the taste.

_Staring at Talya's mouth Jak asked, "How was the taste of it. Tell me in detail."_

_Having finished the chocolate Talya said, "Well it tasted sweet and was really good to savor."_

_Wiggling his eyes Jak said, "So it was sweet which means that your feelings for me is more that friendship huh. Well I don't need my palm read to know that my feelings for you are real."_

With that said Jak pulled Talya close to him to where as they as the fireworks display started their colors and sounds. Daxter looking at those thought, _'Looks my buddy has just hooked up with a total babe.'_

As the people of Sand over village were having fun a dark force beneath the water began to stir as an evil force was coming.

A.N. hope you all liked this chapter, next chapter will have danger suspense and a whole lot of action so stayed tuned for chapter three coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Adjusting to life in Sand over and off to Hydro Bay for an artifact.**

_(A.N Thanks for the review Desteny star I really appreciate the positive feedback it just makes me want to write more. So consider this a treat for you and all to read and enjoy. I put in a dream scene and a little comedy to start this chapter out)_

_Place Talya's dream Location Sentinel Beach _

_Talya walked on the beach looking out to sea for it had been a week since she had started living among the elfins of Sand over. Feeling a little lonely Talya removed her clothes where she jumped into the salt water where she could feel the cool water on her fins and tail. As Talya swam around a large creature sneaked up on her where it pulled Talya down into deep blue waves where she was sinking fast just as she got away a dark voice said, "Child you might have allured me once, but next time you won't be so lucky." _

After the voice said that Talya woke up in her hammock sweating in fear for she had a nightmare. As Talya was getting up from her hammock she felt something furry lying against her chest. Unaware that Daxter had in the middle of the night climbed in her hammock as she slept. Pulling off her covers Talya seen something or someone curled up on her. Talya not thinking at the time freaked out as she could be heard all the way down the ladder.

_Talya screamed, "AHHH Damn it there is something fuzzy laying on me."_

Talya picking up Daxter she threw him out of the hammock to where he landed on the floor with a '_Thud' _sound that could be heard by Jak and his uncle at the table. Jak's uncle snickered to himself as Jak got up from the table and headed to the ladder to see what was going on.

_Fixing breakfast Jak's uncle said "Looks like your girlfriend has got company this fine morning."_

_Shaking his head, Jak responded, "Something tells me that Daxter is going to be getting in over his head again so I'd better go and check on Talya to see what's wrong."_

Climbing up the ladder, Jak thought, '_Daxter, you idiot you must have crawled in bed with Talya in the dead of night thus Talya screaming from up in the loft._' Jak getting to the top caught a glimpse of something that he shouldn't have seen namely Talya half dressed and half naked. Talya being a girl screamed again only it wasn't about the fuzz ball laying on her it was because Jak had seen too much fresh.

_In the middle of dressing Talya screamed, "Jak, can't you knock I'm not fully descent."_

_Covering his eyes to where he partly could see Jak replied, "I'm sorry I heard you screaming downstairs and I came up to see if you were all right."_

_Putting on the rest of her outfit and walking on Daxter, who was now lying on the floor, Talya said, "I'll see you downstairs and let's hope that this doesn't happen again."_

_Getting off the floor Daxter stuttered, "Damn she sure has one of hell of a throwing arm. Jak, buddy remind me not to piss her off okay. "_

_Picking Daxter up and putting him on his shoulder Jak reminded, "Daxter, this will teach you not to sneak into a girl's bed without their knowledge."_

_Rubbing his sore head Daxter said, "Yeah I know, but you know what it was worth getting hurt though because Talya sure has the softest chest I have ever slept on... Get what I mean dude."_

_Blushing Jak said, "Yeah I get it Dax."_

Getting down from the ladder Jak and Daxter walked to the table to eat breakfast for as they passed Talya she ignored them from what had happened upstairs. After about twenty minutes of silence Daxter jumped on to the table to liven things up.

_In a smart ass tone Daxter said, "Look toots there is no need to stay mad at Jak okay. It was my fault in the first place for crawling in bed with you so I'm sorry for that. So he saw a little too much flesh big deal we all look the same underneath take me for instance I used to be like you and Jak that is until I fell in some dark Echo now look at me, I'm small, orange and fuzzy."_

_Deciding to talk Talya replied, "You're forgiven Jak, but Daxter the next time you pull a little stunt like this you end up out the window instead of the floor got it."_

_Seeing how pissed Talya was, Daxter gulped, "Okay doll you have my word. Precursor's honor" _

With things finally under control Jak, Daxter and Talya finished breakfast without any more problems. Jak's uncles seeing the trio just chuckled under his breathe. At the same moment things Samos was in his hut working when he called Jak and Talya for he had a lot of odd jobs planned for them to do. Jak heard his communicator go off which meant that Samos was on the line needing something.

_On the line Jak answered, "Yo what's up old man?"_

_Samos said, "Jak, you and Talya need to come to my hut I need you to go and fetch something for me at a place called Hydro bay."_

_Jak replied, "Alright Samos we'll be there in a few minutes. Okay see you in a bit Jak out."_

_Getting up from the table Talya asked, "Was that Samos Jak?"_

_Putting on his pack Jak said, "Yeah it was he said that we needed to head to his hut because he wanted us to head to a place called...Hydro Bay to fetch something for him."_

_Heading to the door Talya said, "Hydro Bay you say. If Samos wants us to go there then it must be important. Whatever so let's get off our asses and go."_

_Daxter smugly said, "Something tells me that where ever we have to go isn't going to be a happy place."_

_Picking him up Talya said, "Don't worry Daxter you won't get hurt on this mission. I'll stake my stash of sweet fruit on it."_

Opening the door Jak, Talya and Daxter headed out to Samos' hut to see what errands and odd jobs he needed to be done. When Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived Samos sitting at his desk looking through yet another old book titled 'Historic Artifacts of the Precursors' Jak and Talya sat down to hear what Samos had to say concerning what he was wanting them to get.

_Showing the picture, to three of them Samos said, "Jak, Talya and of course Daxter, I'm in need of you to find an ancient artifact called 'The Star of Ages'."_

_Looking at the picture of the artifact Talya asked, "What is the star of ages Samos it is some sort of rare item."_

_Samos replied, "Talya the star of ages is an artifact that was used by the Precursors of our world to help them harness the full potential of all forms of Echo from Dark to Light. I had a vision that if it falls into the wrong hands it could mean disaster for our world."_

_Getting up from his spot, Jak said, "Don't worry Samos we will find the artifact and bring it to you. All we have to do head through the rift gate to get to Hydro Bay find the item and be back before suppertime."_

_Samos said, "Jak getting to Hydro Bay isn't as easy as going through rift gate. It's long journey across the sea. The only way to travel there is to go by sea."_

_Looking out to sea Jak said, "So the only way is by sea. Do you have a zoom-er able to travel on water?"_

_Samos replied, "I don't think that we have one able to."_

_Jak sighed, "Look old man we'll get the artifact, but the journey is going to take a few days to get to and back Hydro Bay."_

_Shoving them out his door Samos said, "Well you better get going then."_

Jak, Talya and Daxter left Samos' hut to head to the fisherman's place to see if they could use his boat for the voyage ahead. When they got to his hut there was a note on the door that said, _"Went on a long fishing trip be back in a month." _Jak pissed off took the note off the door and tore in pieces in his anger. Talya placing her hand on his shoulders to calm him down for she might know of a way to get Hydro Bay without a zoom-er. Taking his hand Talya, Jak, and Daxter rushed off to Sentinel Beach to start of their journey to Hydro Bay. When they got there Jak in a foul mood wanted to know they would be traveling.

_Looking out to sea Jak asked, "So Talya how do suggest we travel to Hydro Bay without a boat."_

_Clearing her throat as Talya said, "Like this Jak."_

Placing her hands on her chest Talya's voice began echoing on the waves as it could be heard from a long distance. As she was singing a couple of large dolphin like creatures emerged from the water where they were making squeaks and clicking sounds. Daxter looking at the strange dolphin like animals stepped away from them in case they were in the mood for a snack. Bending down to the water Talya began petting them as a sign that they were friendly. Jak letting his guard down reached out to where one of them rolled over on its back Jak began feeling the surface of its belly for it felt smooth. Talya removing her outfit stepped into the water to get ready to leave.

_Eyes widen Jak asked, "Ah Talya what are you doing getting on the back of that creature?"_

_In the water Talya said, "Jak this is how we are going to traveling to Hydro Bay. Come on they're not going to bite."_

_Wading in the water Jak replied, "Are you sure about this I mean you know that I'm a little afraid of water isn't there another way to get there."_

_Jumping off Jak's shoulder and onto the animals back Daxter said, "Ah come on Jak, don't be such a wuss they aren't mean."_

Feeling the water under him Jak wadded over to his ride where it ducked under water with its body resurfaced with Jak on its back. Jak feeling a little nervous grabbed a hold of its fin to hang on tight. Talya on hers patted its head and getting ready done as Jak did. Putting on his goggles Jak was getting prepared for was about to happen.

_Putting her goggles down Talya said, "Boys this is going to be one of hell of bumpy ride. Ready git git."_

When Talya said the words 'git git' the dolphin-like animal bolted off to into the opened like a bullet shooting out if a gun. When his heard the words Jak's ride took off, but instead of a perfect dive it slammed into the water with Jak holding to tight and Daxter yelling, _"Whoa momma, how do you stop this thing."_

Talya looking back laughed at Jak and Daxter for they had never ridden a dolpho before. As they left the beach the dolphoes dove into the water to where they could travel faster to get their destination. Jak had to hold breath each time they entered the water while Talya just went with the flow of the waves. After about an hour or so they stopped at a small isle to where they could rest and get something to eat. Jak wanting off the animal dismounted to where he plopped onto the sandy beach loving the feel of dry land once again. Daxter not feeling too good went to other side of a rock where he lost his lunch. Talya also getting off swam over to the beach where she needed help getting out of the water Jak being a nice guy picked her up out of the water and carried her to a rock where they all sat to enjoy the sun and something to eat. Pulling what looked like food out of her bag.

_Taking a closer look Daxter asked, "So toots what you got eat in that fancy sack of yours."_

_Pulling out a strange object Talya said, "Well if you must know we are eating this thing."_

Seeing that it was a two headed fish Daxter rushed over to his rock where he once again lost his lunch.

_Looking at the fish Jak uttered, "We're not really going to be eating that nasty looking thing are we?"_

_Shaking her head Talya joked, "No silly these two headed fish are for our dolphoes. No we will be eating the previsions I packed earlier namely the fresh fruit I have here see."_

_Taking the fruit Jak answered, "Oh I see now. You showed the fish to get Dax's goat." _

Jak and Talya began laughing at Daxter as he came out from his barfing spot as he came out he had something to say about the joke that was played on him.

_Coming from the rock Daxter said, "Very funny you two give the little guy all sorts of shit while he loses his lunch over nothing."_

_Picking Daxter off the ground and putting him on her lap Talya said, "I'm sorry Daxter what can I do to make up for pulling the prank on you."_

_Rubbing his chin Daxter said, "Well you can start by scratching me on my back and also letting me sleep on you whenever I want to okay babe."_

_Scratching his back Talya answered, "Okay Daxter you can sleep by me just not on me okay and if Jak should ever want to share my room with me alone you'll need to clear out."_

_With his leg shaking Daxter agreed, "Fine doll you've got a deal, but I highly doubt that Jak will ever want to share your room with you. Jak is not that type of guy."_

_Stunned at what was said Jak responded, "DAXTER what goes on in my business is that... my business. No offense, but you need to drop the subject okay."_

Talya hearing what Jak said she got up and headed to the shore where it was time get back on the task at hand heading to Hydro Bay. Daxter still talking as Jak also got up to see where Talya was at. Removing her outfit she jumped on to her dolpho and where her tail appeared as she was ready to leave.

_Jumping on to his Jak asked, "Talya what's the matter was it something that I said."_

_Signaling the animal Talya said, "No, it's just that we have to get going if we want to keep ahead of schedule. So come on Jak we have to hurry up if we want to make it before dusk."_

_Daxter said, "Hey what happens at dusk?"_

_Talya said, "At dusk they show up so let's hurry up and get moving."_

With that said Jak, Talya and Daxter headed on their way as they kept moving towards Hydro Bay. The Precursor was a huge and dangerous place as they had still a long ways to go. Jak rode his animal as he had finally got the hang of it sort of like his zoom-er. Talya raced ahead for she was having so much fun. It was that when she was on the water all her problems drifted away. Jak felt like he was in the dog house on account of what he had said back at the area. As they were nearing Hydro Bay the sun was setting fast for as the sun was setting in the west the things that Talya was talking began showing their ugly heads. Daxter from behind spotted them as they were now getting chased by not one, but several dark Nacreous animals that had infested the waters near their destination. Jak not being able to take them on, this meant that Talya had to be the one to stop them. Pulling out her a bow that was given to her Talya began shooting arrows of light at the creatures thus taking them out as they stocking them. Jak seeing the creatures' retreat he felt at ease as they had finally arrived at Hydro Bay.

It was a little after sun down when Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived at Hydro Bay. Jak dismounted from his animal got out of the water and headed to land to dry his feet. The dolphos flipped its tail to get Daxter off and with the results of Daxter falling into the water and being washed to shore from the wave made by the other animal. Talya slipped of hers and swam to shore where at that point slid on to the beach to where her tail turned back into her legs. Jak went over and reaching out his hand he helped Talya off the ground. Talya nearly slipping on the rocks until in a fast movement Jak caught her in his arms. Looking into his eyes and blushing Talya pulled herself away from his grip. Jak not wanting to let go of her as tried to pull her back to his arms. Being faster Talya slipped through his grip to where she headed to gather her things to set up for the night. Daxter seeing the sparks fly went off to find some wood for the fire and to leave Jak and Talya alone. Talya pulled out a large tarp like cover as she made it into a tent for sleeping. As she was working it was quiet to Jak the silence was too much as he went up to helping her set up by getting the campfire started. After the campfire was started Jak looked into flames as he was thinking of a way to break the silence that was surrounding them.

_Looking at the flames Jak asked, "Talya, are you mad at me for what I said to Daxter earlier concerning what I said about us sharing a room?"_

_Turning to face Jak, Talya said, "Yes I'm a little upset at you for what you said. Jak, I understand that you're not the type that would take advantage of a girl. It's just that when I'm with you I have feelings for you that make me get all tingling. Like I don't want to apart from you someday if we ever become more than friends I'd like it if we did share a room together."_

_Scooting closer and placing his arm on her, Jak replied, "I'd like to someday share a room with you, but until then let's just stay the way we are."_

_Leaning up against his chest Talya softly yawned, "Okay Jak let's just be content as we are."_

_Rubbing her arm Jak said, "Talya, let's get some sleep okay."_

As the campfire continued to burn Jak took the blanket and covered himself and Talya up to where they were comfortable and as sleep began to take hold of them. Jak and Talya went to sleep there under the stars in each other's arms. Daxter seeing Jak and Talya sleeping by each put the wood he gathered in a pile by the fire went over to a small pile of grass that was nearby and feeling tired also passed out.

The next morning Jak woke to find that Talya wasn't by him so he went to find where she had taken off to. As he got up Jak spotted Daxter lying in a weird position on the ground with drool hanging out of his mouth as he mumbled, _"Ah yeah baby that's the spot. Keep on scratching yeah." _Jak silently shook his head as he tiptoed by his buddy so as where he would disturb him. Jak noticed that his tunic was open and thinking nothing of it as he took the stings and tied it back shut. Looking at the area Jak began exploring the scenery of Hydro Bay as he walked until he spotted a figure swimming at a secluded part of the beach. Jak not wanting to be seen hid behind some palm leaves as the figure's head came out the water. Seeing that it was feminine Jak kept hid to see who it was. When the figure emerged from the water it was revealed to be Talya as she was taking a morning swim. The sun on her made the water droplets on her skin shimmer like gem stones, her tail scales shinned like crystal that was just polished. As Jak watched Talya sitting on the rock he thought, _'Whoa what a beautiful sight.' _Jak not wanting to make a sound he tiptoed to the edge of the beach to get a closer look.

With her legs restored Talya continued to sit on her rock while she was fixing her hair when she heard a '_Snapping sound' _coming from the pile of palm leaves that Jak was hiding behind. Jak looked down to see that he had a stepped on a large stick.

_Gathering her clothes and hiding behind her spot Talya called out, "All right whoever is spying on me come out from your hiding spot."_

_Leaving his hiding spot to let know who it was Jak said, "Hey ease up on the dramatics it's just me Talya. I was just out looking for you."_

_Fully dressed and disgruntled Talya replied, "If you were looking for me then why were you hiding behind those palm leaves in the first place? Ah I know you were peeping on me weren't you Jak? You're a peeping tom like that perverted ottsel Daxter."_

_Feeling that the conversation was getting to him blush Jak said, "Before you start flipping out hear my reasons of why I was hiding one no I wasn't peeping on you, two I'm not like Daxter and finally I was admiring how beautiful you are okay. I'm not saying this to suck up to you."_

_Pulling back and looking down Talya shyly said, "You think I'm beautiful Jak? That is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever said to me."_

_Taking her hand and putting her bracelet in it Jak said, "Here you dropped this by those palm leaves."_

_Holding the bracelet in her hand as Jak was leaving Talya said, "Wait a minute Jak?"_

_Turning around Jak asked, "What is it?"_

_Putting her bracelet in his hand Talya asked, "Could you put it on my wrist for me please."_

_Taking the bracelet in one and adjusting it with his other Jak said, "Sure it's okay if I do."_

Jak took the bracelet and putting back on to Talya's hand as he snapped it back on to her wrist to make sure that it would fall off. Talya looking into Jak's sapphire eyes became hypnotized on how strong he was when it came to fighting, but when it came to putting jewelry on someone he was a gentle as a soft kitten. It was like that Jak had two sides to him like a coin with heads or tails. After Jak finished adjusting the bracelet he noticed that Talya was staring at him and well he didn't could stop her. To get her stop Jak went in closer to her to where they were face to face with each other. Jak placed his hand on Talya's soft face where he kissed her lips to where the waves of the water swished back and forth by their feet.

As they were still kissing Daxter came running from the campsite screaming, _"Ahhhh Monsters let's get out of here."_

Jak and Talya broke from their kiss to find about several monsters chasing poor Daxter. Daxter who had been running hid behind them as Jak pulled out his weapon to begin firing on the monsters. Talya saw that Jak needed help aimed her hand at them where she began firing light beams into the crowd of monsters. One by one each turned into ashes Jak also taking them out as each one would come near he would kill them off. In a rush of the excitement one of them got through and wounded Jak to where he could fire his weapon. Talya seeing Jak was wounded a rage of fury shot off a really huge beam of light that surrounded them and killed off all the monsters in the area thus making it safe for now. With that large amount of energy used Talya worn out was about to hit her head on the ground until Jak in the nick of time caught her in his arms.

_Placing her hand on his face Talya softly said, "Thank you for the save."_

_Shaking her Jak said, "Talya are you all right...Talya wake up..."_

Jak thinking that Talya dead was about to get angry before he was to lose his temper Daxter got on her chest to check, He said, _"Jak, There is no reason to get postal buddy. Talya's just passed out from the excitement."_

_Looking at his friend Jak relived said, "Oh is that all I was about to kick the shit out of those creatures."_

_Daxter smugly said, "Dude remind me never to piss you off."_

_Picking Talya up and headed to the next area Jak, "Okay Daxter let's get out of here."_

_Place Talya's dream Location a strange temple _

Talya found herself in a large room where there were a lot of strange statues and a large one that was glowing blue in color as she walked over to check it out the statue began to speak, "_Young one born of our creators. You will be going through some trials of strength to see if you're worthy of the title 'Protector of the Mar.' Talya looking at the statue asked, "Wait I have questions for you that I need answered...please tell me." As the statue faded in the shadow it said, "Until we meet again watch over the hero and his friend." _Talya pleaded with the statue until she woke up.

Talya woke to find hers elf looking up at Jak who was shaking her to wake up.

_Shaking her Jak said, "Hey Talya wake up... You were having a bad dream."_

_Calming down Talya said, "What I was having a dream. Oh Jak it was so real there it was with this temple and all these statues. Then there was this big one telling me about these trials and something about being the protector of someone called 'The Mar'."_

_Holding her against him Jak replied, "That must of have been of hell of a dream to have you talking in your sleep."_

_Looking at Jak Talya answered, "I was talking in my sleep. Did I say anything to strange?"_

_Being a smart ass Daxter said, "Yeah you said, Oh Jak I just want to love you."_

_Hitting Daxter in the head Jak said, "Dumb ass she didn't say that. You said something about wanting questions answered."_

_Blushing Talya said, "Okay then shall we get moving before things heat up again."_

_Holding his hand out to her Jak agreed, "Yeah let's get going."_

_Taking his hand Talya getting up said, "Yes lets."_

_As they were walking Jak asked, "Do you think we should tell Samos about your dream that you had."_

_Shaking her head Talya replied, "No that won't be necessary Jak things will be revealed in time."_

Jak looking at a map on some old ruins they finally found the location of the place that held the item they were looking for namely the Star of Ages. Walking up to the temple door Daxter trying to act like the hero said, _"Let me open the door." _Daxter pulled on the handle only to trigger it to bounce him off the walls. Talya in a rush caught him before he hit the floor.

_Shaking his head annoyed Jak said, "I'll open the door."_

Just as he touched the door it began to glow a strange purple light as the doors opened up to reveal the main room Talya's eyes widened as she had recognized the area they was in. The room was as she had seen in her dream down to the last detail from the statues to even the large one standing in the center of the room which in its hands was holding what they were looking for 'The Star of Ages'. Jak was about to take the relic from the pedestal the statue began to speak, _"Those who seek the scared Star must prove themselves worthy for if one is deemed worthy the Star will react to them." _Jak was about to place his hand on the star when Talya stopped him.

_Placing her hand on his Talya said, "Wait Jak let me do this. I'm the one it wants."_

_Looking at her Jak asked, "How do you know you're worthy."_

_Smiling at Jak, Talya said, "Trust me I just know. You just have to faith in me Jak."_

_Letting go of her hand Jak said, "All right then go ahead."_

Talya walked up to the statue where as she touched the relic a blue light surrounded her as the statue began to speak, _"One born from our creators finally you have come to seek out The Star of Ages if you're deemed worthy then the star is yours. First you must pass the first of the four trials of Mar."_

_Looking into the statue's glowing blue eyes Talya asked, "What is the first of the trials of Mar that I must pass?"_

_The oracle said, "The Trials of Mar are a series of trials that you'll be going through over a period of four years. This first trial is of strength. At the chime of the bell you'll have to destroy twenty Nacreous monsters. Ready begin."_

Talya heard the sound of a large bell out of nowhere came about twenty monsters headed her way as the first one tried to attack her. Talya took out her bow staff where she hit it in the head where it turned to dust. Three more came from above trying to get to her only to killed by about three echo arrows with the speed of reflexes she killed seven more.

Meanwhile Jak and Daxter watched as they heard the entire ruckus that was inside of the field surrounding area. Daxter sitting on Jak's shoulder could only imagine what was going on in there.

_Concerned Daxter asked, "Dude one could only think of what kind of torture Talya could be going through. It could be that she is forced to do something really naughty and dirty. Wink...Wink aye Jak."_

_Shaking his head in annoyance Jak said, "Man Daxter you have got to be one of the biggest perverts I have ever known. Talya isn't doing anything dirty she is just being tested okay."_

_Daxter said, "Fine whatever you say Jak one can only imagine or dream."_

Back inside Talya fought with all the power she possessed as the last ten tried to aim for the kill. Talya feeling a surge of energy powered a large energy field and finished off the creatures. With that done the oracle said, "_One born of the creators you have succeeded in passing the first trial of Mar as your reward The Star of Ages deems you worthy. Take thy power and go forth to and keep the hero protected." _The statue glowed and a blue light surrounded Talya in a strange type of energy as she felt a strange new power being bestowed on her.

_Getting up from the ground Talya said, "Great oracle I thank you for this relic and for the new power. I shall not fail in my duties you have my word."_

_The oracle said, "The ability to heal is thy greatest powers use them to help the hero in any means he may need."_

As the blue shield dispersed Jak and Daxter had to close their eyes to keep from the brightness from blinding them. When the light faded there stood Talya with the Star of Ages in hand as she walked up to Jak and placed the relic in his hands. Talya being affectionate went up to Jak where she kissed him on his cheek. Jak touching his cheek stunned as he saw Talya walking sexy out the temple doors. Daxter getting ready to say something perverted was interrupted by Jak covering his mouth shut.

With the relic retrieved Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to the beach where Talya sang on the waves and their rides came to the surface ready to take them back to Sand over Village. Talya walked into the water where her legs turned into and she got on her dolpho. Jak and Daxter also got in the water where they did as she did and as she said 'git git' they headed back to Sand over Village in record time. When Talya, Jak and Daxter got to Sentinel Beach they waved to the dolphoes goodbye and headed to Samos hut. As Jak and Talya walked on the beach where they both kept silent at the events of Hydro Bay namely them passing out in each other's arms by the campfire. Daxter looking at them just smiled silently as they finally arrived at Samos' hut with artifact in hand. Jak, Talya, and Daxter entered the hut where old Samos was feeding his plant.

_Setting the bag on the table Jak said, "Here you go old man one rare artifact special delivered."_

_Looking at the star Samos said, "Very good you three were it very hard to acquire it?"_

_Sitting down Talya said, "No actually it wasn't that tough I had to prove myself in a trial, but it was piece of cake."_

_Samos asked, "What kind of trial was it Talya?"_

_Rubbing her head Talya replied, "Something called the Trial of Mar I think. Anyway I passed it and well I won't have to worry about it until later."_

_Heading out the door Jak said, "If you're done Samos, it's getting late so I was going to hit the hay at my hut. Talya, Daxter are you two tagging along?"_

_Walking to the door as well Talya said, "Yeah Jak we're ready?"_

_Putting the artifact in his vault Samos said, "Well I'll see you three later."_

Talya, Jak and Daxter headed to back to his uncle's hut where they would settled in for a long deserved rest after being gone for a couple of days. Jak, Talya and Daxter entered the hut where his uncle greeted them with his usual hi and Daxter tired went to his place in Jak's room. Jak and Talya went up to the roof of the hut to admire the sea view and to talk. On the roof the night air was cool and refreshing as Jak and Talya sat quietly by each other hand in hand.

_Looking out to sea Jak asked, "Talya what was going on when you were in that blue light?"_

_Turning to face him Talya said, "I was going through some test to prove my worth. You know something that a hero or protector goes through."_

_Placing his hand on hers Jak replied, "I understand sort of like a trials of manhood right? I get it you were proved to be an adult."_

_Smiling back Talya answered, "Something likes that for you see there are three more tests for me to take, but those are for a while. Jak being here with you makes me happy."_

Jak pulled Talya closer to him as they watched the morning star above with its green glow lighting the night sky. Feeling tired Jak and Talya went back into the hut where they parted ways with a kiss on the cheek good night. Jak left the loft as he headed to his room where he got in his hammock for a nights rest. Talya up in her hammock drifted off to sleep with nothing but good dreams.

However something beneath the sea began stirring as a voice laughed manically as a large creature swam to Misty Isle where the land turned dark and dank. Samos at the time watched the island for he knew that something was coming thought, _'Looks like our heroes are in for a long battle ahead, we need to get those power cells soon in order to discover Jak's true place and destiny. The light of hope shall shine for them soon.' _Samos went to his bed where he went to sleep as the winds of the night continued to blow over the waves of the Precursor Sea.

(A.N Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter will introduce the creature behind the destruction of Hydro Bay so stay tuned for action, romance and maybe a little comedy so until then, you all have a good day.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The Enemy has manifested and a strange boy**

_(A.N. Hope you all enjoy this latest installment of my story. Have a good day.)_

The next morning after breakfast Jak, Talya and Daxter were summoned to Samos' hut for the was something that he wanted to show them concerning a new invention that Keira was working on as they entered the hut Talya and Jak passed by Keira, who had finally accepted the fact that Jak and Talya were seeing each other. Talya seeing Keira smiled as a sign of being friendly,

_Walking in Talya said, "Good morning Samos, Keira, how is everything on this fine day."_

_Wiping the grease from her face Keira said, "Well other than being covered from head to toe in axle grease. Every thing's just great how are you and Jak getting along these days. Are you treating him well?"_

_Looking over to Jak, who was talking to Samos, Talya said, "Everything is perfect when I'm with Jak. He treats me really good and is a real gentleman. He never forces me to do anything I don't want to. We have our little deals, but that's normal. Daxter can be a pain in the ass sometimes since the little incident the other day, but I let it slide. So Keira have you found anyone yet."_

_Getting curious Keira asked, "Incident, what happened?"_

_Snickering Talya said, "Well, Keira do you remember hearing the screaming coming from Jak's hut?"_

_Rolling her eyes Keira utter, "Yeah who could forget that noise pollution."_

_Talya continued, "That was me, because I caught Daxter sleeping on my chest, also Jak walked in on me while I was dressing and well I freaked out. So sorry about loudness."_

_Being a friend Keira said, "If I was in the same position I would have done the same thing. Hey shit happens."_

After the touching moment Keira and Talya focused back the latest model of Keira's invention of her hover engine the thing that made a zoom-er fly. With the final nut and bolts in place the only thing left to do was place in the one thing that would it namely a power cell. Keira with precise precision placed the power cell in the core and carefully walked over to get things ready to start. Jak, Talya, and Samos put down their goggles just to be on the safe side. Keira put down her welders mask over her face as well. For as she was getting ready to test it Daxter being Mr. Sticky fingers went over to the panel, pressed the self destruct button saying, _"What does this button do?" _Jak knowing that it was going to end in disaster took Talya, Samos, and Keira, kicked over the heavy lab table where they all ducked their heads.

_Covering his head Jak shouted, "Fire in the hole!" _

In a rush excitement the invention that Keira was working on blew into smithereens. With such haste to escape from the explosion Daxter, like a bat out of hell bolted out the window with only seconds to spare. Thus leaving a large pile of chard metal singed wood and of course a large gaping hole in Samos' huts roof. Getting out from behind the tipped over lab table Samos seeing the aftermath of the explosion at his once perfectly organized workspace.

_Looking around at the huge hole, Samos yelled, "_DAXTER."

Daxter in the meantime took off as he went to find a hiding spot until the heat was off. With Daxter taking off Jak, Talya and Keira were stuck cleaning the huge mess he had left behind. Samos sitting in his chair began giving orders on what needed to be done. Meanwhile a dark force was rising from Misty as the enemy had decided to make his move.

Misty Island a place once infested with Lurkers now held a new kind of evil scourge, the Evil Nacreous a race of beings that turned the Precursor Sea into a place of darkness and fear. Now they had come to the surface above to wreak havoc and to find a way to release their master Bracken from his outer space prison that where thousands of years ago he was put by the Great Creators of all, the Precursors.

In the middle of the large Dark Eco pool we find Jortho a shadow like being with raven colored eyes and shadow like hair to his shoulders and wearing long dark cloak and matching outfit underneath.

_Still on his throne signaling with his cane Jortho asked, "You beast, what is your report of the search of the relics needed to release our master."_

_Cringing in fear the minion spoke, "Well Lord so far we lost the star of ages to a set of young adventurers sir."_

_Getting upset Jortho yelled, "WHAT you lost the Star of Ages, you bumbling pile of refuse if you weren't so useful I'd kill you right here and now. Go and get out of my sight." _

Feeling the wrath of its master the minion cowered back to his post until he would be of use to him later.

_Getting up from his throne and using his staff Jortho spoke, "You, minion come here I need you to deliver a message to the general of my army."_

_The minion bowed asked, "What is it that you wish to say lord?"_

_Sitting back down Jortho in a deep voice uttered, "Tell him I have a little problem for him to take care concerning a set of thieves that stole from me got it."_

With the message given the Nacre set off to deliver his message to Devan, the best warrior of the army whose life was taken from him. Devon now acts as the eyes and ears of the Evil Nacreous while living among the elfins on the land also who has been living in Rock Village for over ten years he was raised by a lone researcher who spends her days at the Precursor Basin observing the moles that live and inhabit there. At this point in time we find Devan with his aunt as they are sitting and watching her furry friends.

_Making circles in the dirt Devan yawned, "Auntie I'm bored is there anything to around here besides watch a bunch of rats dig."_

_The _Nacre began waving his arms to get Devan's attention as this was going on his aunt spotted him

_Devan's aunt said, "If you are bored why don't you go and see what that little shadow wants?"_

_Getting up Devan said, "Fine, I'll go."_

Devan headed to the underling to see what was it needed.

_With an evil grin pulled what looked like a sword as it was placed against its throat Devan asked_, _"All right spill it what does the master need of me and be quick about it or my wall will be getting a new trophy to display."_

_Being a quick talker the minion roughly spoke, "Master has a job for you. He says that he wants you to get rid of a couple of pests that has been a thorn in his side lately."_

_Sharpening his weapon on a rock Devan asked, "What's in for me? You know that I don't do a job for free."_

_The minion spoke, "You talk with master about that one. Here is way to talk with master if you need to."_

_Holding up what looked like a dark orb Devan asked, "How do you work this damn thing?"_

_The orb flashed where it showed Jortho in the glass, he said, "Ah Devan my boy, and I see that you have gotten my message. Anyway let me to get to the point I have a special job for you. There are these two trouble makers that I need you to find and destroy, and as a reward you'll get have whatever you want."_

_Talking to the orb Devan said, "Anything you say okay I'll do it, this is what I want then I want to find my past."_

_As Jortho faded, he said, "Done now get off your ass and do as I say."_

With his assignment Devan headed to his hut where he packed what he needed went to his zoom-er thought, _'This assignment should be a piece of cake.' _Devan revved his engine to head over to the one place to start looking namely Sand Over Village. The way to get there was by speeding over the lava pits of Fire Canyon. Devan laughed evilly as he said, _"Ha Ha Ha next stop Sand over and another step closer to uncovering my past."_ With that said Devan went to his hut and gathered his things to go and do his masters bidding. Devan thought as he left '_This should be an interesting assignment.' _Devan got on his zoom-er rode over the fire canyon and headed to the first place he would be searching namely Sand Over Village.

Meanwhile in Sand Over Village Jak, Talya and Daxter were on top of Samos' hut fixing the roof from what had happened earlier concerning a new experimental project that Keira was working on. Taking the broom Talya swept all of the broken pieces of metal, wood and whatever was left. Jak on the roof was placing the planks and the wooden shingles. Keira was down in the workshop reorganizing the various tools to make sure that everything was cleaned. After the work was done Keira decided to that she wanted to try again with the test of her invention. Getting all of what she needed Keira went to Sentinel Beach to begin the test wanting it to show that it worked she invited Jak, Talya and Samos to witness the event. Looking over her calculations she didn't spot a single mistake in other words Daxter's mess was by his own stupidity. Feeling a sense of relief Keira smiled as she put the final components on the new and improved version of her engine. Wiping her head of any and all moisture Keira stood in victory, as it was ready to test out.

_With haste and excitement Keira said, "Guess what father, Jak, Talya, the new engine is ready for a second test run."_

_Looking out the window Samos said, "Lets hope that Daxter can keep his paws to himself."_

With Jak and Talya's help Keira transported the new experimental engine to an open area on the sand. From the cliffs above the beach Devan watched through his spyglasses as he finally spotted his targets Devan thinking out loud, _"Hum-mm a greenish-blond boy and a girl with blue-silver hair around my age those must be the trouble makers that Jortho spoke about and hello what this a female with dark turquoise hair wow what a fox. She's not my target, but her beauty has captured my curiosity. I'll have to find a way to take out the targets, act like the hero and win the girl, but how am I going to pull it off. Let's see ah yes I'll send a couple of monsters to ruin their fun and pretend to save them to get them to trust and when the time is right boom instant kill." _Devan was the type of guy that knew how to organized a plan. Taking out a black whistle and blowing it Devan summoned several Nacre as they all stood before him bowing and waiting for his orders.

_Looking at them and pointing to the beach Devan said, "Minions, go down there and kill all except for the girl with turquoise hair just pretend to want to hurt that's when I'll show up."_

With their orders the minions set off to attack the area where Jak, Talya, and Keira were. At the same moment Keira had turned on the engine to test it out. The hover engine ran smoothly that is until Talya, Jak and Keira was ambushed by about ten Nacre in a rush Jak pulled out his weapon and started fired on them. Talya pulled out her bow and with a blue flash killed about three that were about to attack. Jak shot about two and while Keira was hiding from them one of the Nacre came out of nowhere and was about to pounce her that is until Devan came out of nowhere in a swift movement grabbed her and with his sword killed the minion before it the chance to act.

_With Keira in his grip Devan in a low asked, "Are you okay Miss?"_

_Blushing at the fact that she had been saved by such a handsome hero, Keira said, "Yeah thank you."_

_Putting her on a large rock Devan said, "You sit here pretty lady while I take out the rest of those things."_

_Stunned Keira said, "Uh huh sure..."_

Devan being a show went back into the battle to help take out the rest of them. Jak had his fair share of them as he had taken one more. Talya using her powers touched two more and with a flash they turned to instant dust. Back to back Talya and Jak had taken out the ones they were fighting. Devan with his dark bladed sword killed what ones were in the way. As the last one was left to fend for itself Devan taking his blade and with one last swipe slit its throat as it fell to the ground where it turned to dust and disappeared.

_Holding his hand out to Talya, Devan said, "Here pretty girl let me help you?'_

_Slapping his hand away Talya said, "Sorry friend, but I rather if Jak helps me."_

_Putting his weapon away and walking over to Talya, Jak said, "Hey Talya, let me give you a lift off the sand."_

_Grabbing Jak's hand, Talya said, "Thanks Jak for the assist and thank you... what's your name I didn't catch it."_

_Putting his sword away in a fancy manner to impress Keira, Devan replied, "Since you are wanting to know my name is Devan Nebula. I am from Rock Village."_

_Rushing over to Keira asked, "So you're from Rock Village, do you have a place to stay. Come Devan Let me show you around okay." _

_Practically stumbling over his feet as Keira and him were walking, Devan said, "Sure pretty lady lead the way."_

Jak and Talya shook their heads as they seen Keira dragging Devan all the way back to Sand over unaware that they were being watched by one of Jortho's minions. When they all got back to Samos' hut, Jak, Talya, Keira, and Devan entered to find places to sit.

_Excited Keira said, "Father, today was exciting the second test was a success and we were ambushed my monsters."_

_Eyes widen Samos said, "What you were ambushed by monsters. Where did they come from?"_

_Keira said, "I'm not for sure, but if wasn't for Devan here. We might have been done for."_

_Slyly Talya said, "Yeah sure, but something doesn't add up here. How would they find us if Jak and I made sure that we weren't followed from Hydro bay. Also something else doesn't fit that Devan showed up at just the right time to help. You're hiding something."_

_Putting his hand out Devan said, "If you think I'm one of those things of Nacre. Touch me to see if I am. If I turn to dust you'll have your answer and if I don't that you'll have to give me the benefit of the doubt."_

_Taking his hand Talya said, "All right then we'll see if you are one and if not then fine I'll try to get along with you."_

As Talya took Devan's she saw flashes of something that was from Devan's past which was from the sea like he was from there and then she saw some terrible images as well that it made her drop his hand in fright.

_Giving her a strange look, Devan asked, "So what did you see?"_

_Talya said, "You're not of the Nacreous, but you're not from the land either. So what puzzles me about you why are you here?"_

_Devan said, "Things happen for a reasons that we don't why. So lets all be friends okay."_

_As Devan wanted to shake Talya's hand, stepping in between them Jak said, "Sorry friend, but no one touches Talya, but me got it."_

_Easing up Devan said, "okay Jak no need to be overly protective I get it she's your girl."_

_Getting mad at Jak, Keira said, "Jak take it easy he was just being friendly. Come on Devan let me show you around okay."_

Keira took Devan by his hand as they left Samos' hut leaving Jak, Talya and Samos to discuss the latest in errands that he needed to done.

_Getting out his book Samos said, "Jak, Talya, and Daxter when you see him. I need you three to go to the Precursor City to find an artifact called the Time Map. Its located in the bottom of the city in a vault that can be reached by going down into the deepest part of the city."_

_Looking at the picture Jak said, "So we have to go and fetch this thing right. Okay we be there and back before you can say Flut Flut."_

_Samos responded, "I'm counting on you Jak, Talya. Be sure that when you bring it back that it doesn't get exposed to the light or it will explode."_

_Daxter entering the hut, he said, "Oh no there is no way that Jak and Talya are going alone so I'm coming too."_

With that said Daxter hopped on to Jak's shoulder where all three of them headed to Rock Village and off to the Precursor City to find the artifact. Meanwhile Devan and Keira were getting to know each other better as she took him all over the village showing the hot spots on where to go to relax and also to Maia and Gol's old head quarters where there was two large doors one gold and the other was black. Devan wanting to know about the black colored door decided to ask Keira about it.

_Acting cool Devan asked, "So babe what's behind that large black door if you don't mind me asking?"_

_Smiling pretty Keira said, "Devan, its called 'The Door of Darkness' my father told me that an ancient evil was imprisoned by the Precursors thousands of years ago."_

_Looking slyly at the door, Devan replied, "Oh I see so what would happened if it was opened?"_

_Surprised at what he asked, Keira said, "Well my father told me that all life on of this world be thrown into total darkness and all life would die."_

_Placing his hand over the some holes of the door Devan asked, "What are these hollows in it."_

_Keira explaining, "These hollows are where three ancient keys were placed to lock the dark one up for all_ _eternity."_

_Devan fascinated said, "So what are these keys and where are they located at."_

_Unknowingly Keira said, "Father had a book that spoke of them, actually we have already found one of the artifacts called 'The Star of Ages, The second was called The Time Map and the third was called The Shield of Solar or a least that was I told."_

_Devan asked, "Can I see this artifact that you have?"_

_Keira said, "Sure I'm sure that my father won't if I show you. Come on let's go."_

Taking his hand Keira took Devan back to her father's hut to show him the artifact unaware that she had spilled the beans to the enemy. At this point in time Jak, Talya and Daxter had arrived at Rock Village to the Precursor City where they were headed down into the deep dark city. Daxter keeping near Jak just in case anything were to come out to take them by surprise. As they walked Jak and Talya remained silent. Seeing that the silence was too much Daxter decided to speak,

_In a smart-ass way Daxter said, "So you two have you done anything hot lately if you know what I mean?"_

_Blushing Jak said, "Daxter, no we haven't and if we did that is none of your business."_

_Talya said, "Well Daxter look who has his head in the gutter."_

_Daxter said, "You and Jak are perfect for each other I also noticed something strange about that new guy Devan there is something weird about him." _

_Talya replied, "Daxter we need to find that artifact okay. We'll talk about that Devan guy later."_

_Jak agreeing, "I agree with let's find that artifact and get the hell out of here."_

Entering the area that was sealed up Jak, Talya and Daxter entered the area where there was water everywhere the only way to get across was to hit the switch that made some platforms appear. Talya not wanting to get wet felt like she had to stay behind. Jak not wanting to leave her behind took her in his arms where Jak in a hurry jumped the platforms until they were on near the entrance of where the artifact was located. Talya seeing that there was something suspicious on the floor,

_Placing her hand on Jak's arm and taking a bead from her pocket and throwing it, Talya said, "Wait Jak, look at the walls there are holes in them. We need to take caution when we cross the room, one wrong step and game over."_

The bead landed on to the floor where a flash of electricity turned the bead into a black cinder. Daxter's eyes widen as he said, _"Damn talk about well done Jak are you sure you want to go there."_

_Picking Talya up in his arms Jak said, "No, but there's no choice all I have to do is step on the right tiles and we'll be home free."_

_Watching the tiles Talya said, "Go three forward."_

Jak step forward three steps and waiting for Talya to give the next set of directions Talya looking at the tiles as they flashed two steps left, four steps forward and finally five steps right to where the exit was.

_Talya said, "Go two steps to the left, then go four steps forward and finally five steps right to that door over there."_

Jak stepped on the tiles as Talya had said to where they reached a large black door with the symbol that matched the one on Jak's amulet that hung in his room. When Jak touched the door it opened by itself to where it showed in plain sight the artifact that they were looking for the 'Time Map', the second artifact that was Samos needed. Going to the artifact Jak was about to take when out of nowhere a bunch Dark Nacre showed ready to take the item from them. As one of them charged at Jak Talya took her hand and touching its head turned into dust. Jak pulled out his weapon and began shooting any and all monsters that were coming near him and his friends. Daxter hid behind the pedestal to keep out of the way. Pulling out her bow Talya shot about seven monsters in all the bullets ricocheted off the wall where they hit the monsters that were in the room. When the fight was getting too much for them they all retreated in fear. Talya having a good hearing heard a faint whistle sound coming from somewhere, but didn't know the location. After they fled Talya, Jak, and Daxter had a victory high five for they had gotten the second artifact.

_Taking the artifact and handing it to Talya, Jak said, "Here Talya, take this and put it in your sachet."_

_Putting the Time Disruptor in her bag Talya said, "Sure thing let's get back to Sand over so we can get this to Samos."_

Just before Jak, Talya and Daxter left the room, Talya froze as she saw flashes of images of different things, like some force to trying to show her something. As the visions showed flashes of what looked the future of what was to come. Talya saw Devan taking the artifacts and opening a large door and with it a large shadow like monster coming out of it. Then she saw what looked Jak and her fighting it as they had defeated it only to see afterward as Devan headed into a doorway where the door closed him and after that all was dark.

_Concerned for Talya, Jak shaking said, "Come on Talya snap out of it. We need to get going."_

_Getting out of her trance Talya said, "What happened to me just now?"_

_In smug tone Daxter answered, "Well Toots you zoned out again just like you did when we had to find that first artifact. Man you need to start focusing more."_

_Hitting Daxter in the head Jak said, "Ease up Daxter, its not Talya's fault that she does that. Anyway Talya let me help you up to where we can get out of this place its getting to me."_

_Taking his hand Talya replied, "Yeah lets go Jak."_

Jak and Talya left the lower region of the Precursor City where they headed to Blue Sage's warp gate where they entered it and ended up at Samos' hut to give him the second artifact The Time Disruptor.

Meanwhile a dark figure holding the same type whistle that Devan had put it way while in a burst of speed disappeared in the shadows. Back at Sand over Devan and Keira were at Samos' hut sitting and talking about stuff that interested them namely about artifacts, history, the Precursors and the sages. Sitting on the roof Keira and Devan watched the sunset over the sky, as it was nearly twilight.

_Looking at the sky Devan said, "Thanks Keira for the tour of your village it was fun."_

_Scooting closer to him Keira replied, "Your very welcome perhaps you can stay in the village for a while."_

_Putting his arm on her, Devan said, "That would be fine as long as it's okay with your father." _

_Getting up to stretch her legs Keira said, "I think it would be okay with him after all we let Talya stay so it shouldn't hurt if we have one more."_

_Curious Devan asked, "Tell me about Talya, Keira, why is this that she is here. It seems from the way you look at Jak that you really like him."_

_Blushing Keira said, "You could say that, but Jak chose Talya over me. It was tough to bear at first, but seeing how they act around each other. Jak and I are better off as friends."_

_Being sly Devan said, "How would you like if Talya was taken out of the picture. You wouldn't have her mucking up your perfect fantasy just think you and Jak together forever." _

_Tempted Keira said, "That would be nice, but that's possible."_

_Devan asked, "Why not Keira?"_

_Keira said, "Because if something happens to Talya that would break Jak's heart and as his friend I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Devan you must understand Jak loves Talya more than life itself. Besides why would I want Jak when I like someone else now."_

_Devan replied, "Who is the lucky one that you like?"_

_Looking into his violet eyes Keira said, "Its you silly. Ever since you saved me all I have thought about this whole day was you."_

_Pulling her close to him Devan replied, "Fine since you put it that way. I'll be your special one then."_

As the sunset lit sky turned from red-orange to a light purple Devan pulled Keira to him where they kissed on the roof of Samos' hut. Inside Samos' hut Jak, Daxter and Talya sat waiting as Samos came from his workspace to greet them. Walking slowing Samos with his cane he passed by the trio as he went to his chair and sat down.

_Walking over to the table and setting down Talya's satchel Jak said, "Here's the artifact that you asked for old man."_

_Taking the Time Map and putting it in his vault with the star Samos said, "Jak there is one more artifact that needs to be found in order for us to open that golden door at Gol and Maia's citadel."_

_Yawning Jak said, "What is it old man?"_

_Samos said, "It's called the Shield of Solar. This artifact is last of the keys needed to open that Precursor door. Inside of it there is some sort of unknown technology that can help us find out about your past. Jak, Talya you must take caution when it comes to that Devan character."_

_Talya said, "Don't worry Samos we'll be on guard."_

_Getting up to head to his hut Jak said, "We'll keep our guards up old man. Come Daxter Talya time to head home."_

Talya and Daxter got up as well as they headed to the door to head back to their hut. From above Devan heard them leaving to head home for at this was an ideal opportunity to take out Jak and Talya, but something in the back of his mind told him not to. Unknowing that Devan was being watched by some of Jortho's underlings. Reporting to their master the underlings bowed before their master as Jortho stood up.

_Jortho said, "Minion report what is Devan progress on the elimination of the two trouble makers?"_

_The minion raspy said, "Master Devan has penetrated the enemy by pretending to be on their side."_

_Jortho said, "Excellent, that means that when they least expected Devan will strike. Keeping on watching him and make sure that he doesn't betray us."_

_The minion bowed said, "Yes master as you command."_

_Turning to sit Jortho ordered, "One more thing send word to Devan that he needs to those artifacts from the old man for we need them in order to open the door."_

The minion bowed and left to deliver his message to Devan. Back in Sand Over Village Jak, Talya and Daxter entered their hut as all three was worn out from what happened at the Precursor City.

_Yawning Daxter said, "Ahhh man I'm beat I don't know about you two, but I'm hitting the hay so I'll see you in the morning."_

_Petting his head Talya said, "You have a good nights sleep okay Daxter." _

_Smiling Daxter said, "Toots don't worry I will and Jak you two don't anything that I'd do in your shoes if you get me wink...wink."_

_Looking at Talya who was blushing Jak said, "Don't worry Daxter we won't. Goodnight buddy."_

Daxter went into Jak's room where he jumped into his dresser drawer and getting comfortable passed out from long days worth of hero work. Jak and Talya went up to the roof to watch the night sky and for so much needed time to spend alone. The stars light in the sky reflected on to Talya's eyes making them shine like gemstones. Jak looked into them for there was so much that he wanted to say.

_Taking her hand Jak said, "Talya ever since you came here things haven't so boring._

_Sitting against Jak's chest Talya replied. "Jak I don't regret coming here either. Because you give me reason on why life is so special."_

_Rubbing her back Jak said, "Talya, can I ask you to something for me?"_

_Getting more comfortable Talya asked, "Yeah what is it?"_

_In her ear Jak whispered, "Promise me that you'll never leave my side."_

_Turning to face him, Talya softly said, "Don't worry I won't."_

With that said Talya pressed her lips to Jak's as they shared an intense kiss between them. Jak pulled Talya to him, as he wanted to feel her softness against him. Talya ran her hand through his hair feeling each strand of greenish blond that was on his head. Jak took off his goggles to where she could stroke the rest of his hair. Talya ran her hand over his long ear down to his face. Jak placing his hand on her face as he kissed back was feeling the softness of her skin. After a long moment Jak broke the kiss for the he was getting tired. Jak got up from where he was sitting helped Talya off the roof, and putting his goggles back on. Jak kissed Talya goodnight and went back the ladder for some much needed rest. With her hand on her lips Talya thought, '_Jak, I'll always be by your side no matter what happens I promise you that.'_

Talya went to the loft, got in her hammock, got in and drifted on the winds of sleep. As the village settled down for the night Devan at his campsite watched as Samos had finally went to sleep. Devan putting his spyglass thought, _'Finally that old log had went to sleep. Now the chance I've been waiting for. To off those trouble makers Jak and Talya and take the artifacts to master Jortho.'_

_Place Talya's dream Location Sand Over Village _

_Talya was walking in the village as she spotted a strange figure taking something from Samos' hut. Talya went to chase the thief only to have him get away as he faded in the darkness. After a flash Talya found her self under water where she saw Titus talking to Orcas, _

_Titus said, "Orcas it has been ten years since the disappearance of my son. I'm afraid I have lost all hope in finding him."_

_Concerned Orcas said, "Sire, I have done all I can in trying to find him."_

_Looking at a picture of a small sea elfin boy that had a similar description to Devan, Titus replied, "I should have saved him from being swallowed by the shadows."_

_As they fated into the shadows Talya heard a strange voice, "Child of the creators, you find a way to stop him or the world will be destroyed. Keep the sacred artifacts from being placed in the Door of Darkness." _

Talya woke up in a panic as she had figured out why Devan was here. Talya got out of her hammock and headed to Sentinel beach for a swim. The night cool air felt good against her skin as she removed her clothes and dove into the water where her legs turned into her tail. Talya dove under to enjoy the cool water hit her scales on her. With a large force Talya resurfaced thus her hair flew everywhere not know that when swam with the tide that Devan was nearby.

_Holding out his hand Devan said, "Need some help out of the water?"_

_Eyes widen Talya replied, "Devan what are you doing here?"_

_Picking her out of the water Devan said, "You have a tail, does Jak know about this?"_

_Sitting on the rock waiting to dry Talya answered, "Yes Jak knows, but Keira doesn't know. Please could you not say anything?"_

_Looking at her Devan said, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."_

_Getting ready to leave Talya said, "Oh by the way I had a vision concerning your past."_

_Just as Talya was leaving, Devan grabbing her, he said, "What do you mean?"_

_Taking his hand Talya said, "Devan, Look towards the sea, the answers that you seek maybe there."_

As Talya left to head back to her hut, Devan looking towards the sea, he thought, _'what did you mean by that? Could I be from the sea? Talya you have given me my first real clue, however this doesn't change the fact that I have been assigned in killing you and Jak.' _Talya entered the hut where she tiptoed across the floor and up the ladder to her hammock where she got into it and went to bed. Devan headed back to his campsite where he began scheming on how he was going to steal the artifacts from old Samos' hut without Keira knowing about it. At Samos' hut Keira lying awake looked at the ceiling thinking about how she had fallen for Devan the mysterious hero who had saved her life. At Misty Isle Jortho was planning something nasty for when Devan brings the artifacts to him he was going to release the ultimate evil.

(A.N Thanks for reading this chapter of my story, Next time things are going to get exciting as Devan meets Orcas the sage of the sea and the truth will come out as Jak, Daxter and Talya head out to final artifact to help in their search of the keys to the doors at Gol and Maia's citadel. So stay tuned fans for the next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: What has been lost has been found**

_(A.N. To all those who have stayed tuned this chapter will have some revealing secrets about one of my characters. A visitor will be coming to Sand Over and the villain will be making his move. I put in a flashback scene and a scene where someone reveals a part of their mind. So hang on to your hats and enjoy. To JaknDaxfreak811 thanks for your recent response to your review I figured to give you a little positive feed back because you have a really good story. I'll take your advice and let my imagination run wild to see how this go. This chapter is for you.)_

Three weeks had passed since Jak, Talya and Daxter had found the second artifact and the dreams had been getting worse for Talya. For it seemed that something evil with a black aura was nearby. It was early in the morning when Talya woke from yet another nightmare. Jak concerned went up the ladder to see if she was okay. Talya still in her hammock looked over where she spotted greenish-blond hair heading up. Jak popped his head from the loft's entrance. Jak in the loft walked over to Talya's hammock where he averted his gaze as Talya got out of her hammock in case she wasn't descent. Talya hopped out her hammock and in a swift motion landed on the floor.

_Helping her off the floor Jak asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Grabbing his hand Talya said, "Yeah I'm fine thanks __Jak__."_

Talya in a rush got on her outfit for the day while Jak kept his eyes closed. After she was dressed Jak and Talya headed down the ladder for breakfast. Sitting at the table Jak and Talya quietly ate while Daxter came from Jak's room jumped onto the table where he found his breakfast to eat. As Daxter was wolfing his food down the silence was getting to him after about two mouths full of his food.

_Swallowing his food and in a smart ass tone Daxter said, "I saw you two coming from the loft ladder. So did you two spend the night together or what?"_

_Blushing a crimson tone __Jak__ said. "No I went up in the loft this morning because I heard Talya yell in her sleep. She had another nightmare."_

_Gulping __Daxter__ said, "What another one damn that has to be the fourth one this week. Look Talya not trying to be a momma __Yakkow__ or anything, but you need to tell __Samos__ about this."_

_Putting his hand on her shoulders Jak agreeing said, "Daxter's right about this one. Samos needs to know."_

_Sighing Talya replied, "Why should __Samos__ need to know?"_

_With his concerned face, __Jak__ answered, "Because __Samos__ being as wise as he is could probably help you figure what they are telling you."_

_Getting up from the table Talya said, "All right then lets go to see __Samos__. I'll do it because you asked me to __Jak__."_

_Aggravated Daxter whined, "Hey what about me toots? I suggested it you know."_

_Picking him up to give __Daxter__ a hug, Talya said, "Thanks __Daxter__, for your concern. You can be very sweet when you want to."_

_Blushing Daxter said, "You are welcome doll."_

With breakfast done and over with Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to Samos' hut to talk to him about the dreams that Talya was having maybe the old green sage might have some answers for them in why the dreams keep happening. When they arrived at Samos' hut they found that Keira and Devan were talking to Samos. So being patient they decided to wait outside for they didn't want to pray.

However in Aqua Reef things were getting interesting, as Orcas had made a startling discovery concerning a certain artifact that Samos was looking for. Needing to get this news to Samos Orcas grabbed his scrolls and his books where he headed to the water's surface and the land above. Taking a vile of liquid Orcas thought, '_Since I'm headed to land I'll check on Talya to see how she's liking life on land.' _Using the same route Orcas headed to the land above with hardly anytime to stop within two hours reached the land where the tide washed him into the sandy beach where he landed head first. At this point in time Devan and Keira had decided to take walk on the beach to spend some time alone. Orcas being cautious drank the liquid where he gained the ability to walk. As Orcas was heading to Sand Over he spotted Devan as he sensed that something was familiar about concerning someone he knew.

Back at Samos' hut Jak, Talya and Daxter were finally able to Samos. Samos sat on old stool as he heard a knock at his door. Being an old grump Samos answered, _"Come in the doors open." _Jak, Talya, and Daxter entered the hut and sat down.

_Getting up to feed his pet plant __Samos__ said, "Well what brings you three to my little hobble today."_

_In a low tone Jak said, "Old man we came here concerning something that has been happening to Talya."_

_As __Jak__ was about to talk, Talya interrupted, "What __Jak__ is trying to say is that for the last three weeks I've been having some really bad nightmares about some door opening, and some evil being released." _

_Rubbing his chin __Samos__ interested said, "Yes go on continue?"_

_Talya continued, "I want to know what these dreams are trying to tell me."_

_Getting out his book about dreams __Samos__ said, "It's got to be obvious Talya. These nightmares are a warning telling you of events of the future that if this door is opened, Than we will be in grave danger and that we need to be aware of any potential threats." _

_Feeling a sense of relief Talya said, "Now I get it these warnings are a sign that someone or something intends to release the evil that is inside that door at __Gol__ and Maia's citadel. If we can prevent this from happening. The future will change as well."_

_Shaking his head Samos replied, "Child the future is not written in stone. What we do now can change it for the better or for the worse. That is one thing that I have learned over my years is that time is like a river's flow whether we like it or not it changes based on the choices we make."_

_Looking at Samos' life seed Talya responded, "Like that seed up on your shelf. It takes time to nurture it to become the plant it's meant to be."_

_Taking it from the shelf Samos said, "Exactly my dear."_

Just outside Samos' hut Orcas was having trouble trying to find Talya for there was something very important that he needed to tell her. Getting annoyed from the interference Samos popped his head out saying, _"Hey whomever is making that ruckus could you hold it down."_

_Orcas yelling back, "I would you old goat, but I'm looking for someone."_

_Hearing that the voice was familiar Talya said, "Wait I know that voice."_

_Getting up Jak said, "You know whose outside."_

_Excited Talya said, "Yeah that's the old sage Orcas. He must have really missed me to have come all the way from Aqua Reef to see me."_

Talya got up from her place on the floor went outside to see that Samos and Orcas had finally met which wasn't a very good impression at all. Talya walked down and gave the old sea sage a big hug as a greeting.

_Smiling Talya said, "Orcas what brings you to Sand Over on this fine day."_

_Releasing himself of her hug Orcas replied, "I'm here on some important matters about something that I have come across in my recent studies of the Precursors concerning some artifacts that have made themselves known."_

_Interested Samos said, "Artifacts, oh you must have meant the ones that I've sent Jak and Talya out looking for." _

_Orcas said, "You mean you have already found two of them. That means that there's one that you haven't found yet."_

_Samos replied, "As a matter of fact I'll be sending them out to find the final artifact in which I haven't found what it's called yet though."_

_Pulling out his scroll and pointing to a picture of a shield object, Orcas replied, "You mean this right here."_

_Taking the picture Samos reacted, "Yeah according to the foot note below it says Shield of Solaria or in simple terms shield of Solar." _

_Orcas said, "So you know of the artifact. According to my research the artifacts are the keys to two doors at this large citadel. Where if placed in the golden door a secret will be revealed concerning the destiny of a young boy and girl. If they are placed in the dark door then it will mean the destruction all that live in this world. There is an evil creature on the other side of that door. It should never be opened."_

_Unexpected Talya said, "Orcas, I have been having nightmares of events that haven't happened yet. One of my visions showed a boy with dark purple hair opening the forbidden door. I'm not for sure, but I think its someone that we just met recently."_

_Jak said, "Are you saying that who was in your dream was someone we know."_

_Looking down Talya said, "I'm afraid it is but it was so dark so I'm not for certain if it was him or not."_

_Feeling guilty Orcas confessed, "Talya there is something that you should know that happened just before I met you."_

_Talya replied, "What do you mean Orcas?"_

_Orcas continued, "About twelve years ago I was guarding a prince of Aqua Reef. As we were exploring on the surface I just turned my gaze away for a second to look at something that caught my eye. When I turned to check on him. I seen the prince surrounded by a pool of some sort of dark water and before I could save him. He was sucked into the shadows."_

_Sadden Talya replied, "So this prince was taken by the shadows of the Nacreous."_

_Orcas said, "I'm afraid so. Soon after he disappeared a strange light lit the sky and I saw what looked like a some sort of ship which had a old man and two children aboard it."_

_Samos explaining, "I'm sure what ever you saw in the sky must have been very impressive. I have been living in Sand Over Village for over a twelve years and not once have I seen this prince. My job has been to keep watch over the people and Jak."_

_Scratching her head Talya said, "What does this have to with me?"_

_Orcas replied, "What I'm saying is that days later I spotted Samos on the beach with the two children and to atone for my losing the prince I decided to take on the responsibility of the care of the little girl he had."_

Flashback: Twelve years ago at Sentinel Beach. _Samos twelve years younger Jak age 3 Talya age 3. _

Out of the strange beam of light Samos, Jak and Talya emerged from the rift gate as it closed up. The vessel they were in crashed into the ground with little to no damage to it. Getting out Samos checked to see if the precious cargo he was carrying was safe. Emerging from the vessel were a greenish blond little boy and silvery blue haired little girl. The boy as silent as mouse while the little girl had a soft voice tone. Seeing that rift rider was unable to work and with some help from of the locals Samos transported the vessel to the citadel of Achron and Maia. When they reached the door which was golden in color Samos pulled out the Time Map from the console. Taking the two artifacts from the hollows of the door sealed it up using a special type of lock that had to be powered by a special type of power source and the artifacts that were the keys. Taking the artifacts and giving them to each of the other sages, The Time Map was in the care of the Blue Sage, the Star of Ages in the care of Yellow sage while the shield of Solaria was placed in the care of the sea sage.

Taking the Star of Ages yellow sage headed east towards Hydro bay where he hid it to where only those who were worthy to obtain it. Looking at his new friend the yellow sage said, _"Samos, I'll hide the Star of Ages until the time of the destined ones are ready to find it." Samos said, "Until that time I will watch over them."_

Taking the Time Map the blue sage headed to his home where he placed it in the lost city down deep under the ocean. The blue sage bid Samos farewell. Which left one last artifact to be hidden the Shield of Solaria taking the Shield Orcas took it where he had hidden somewhere only he knew its location. When Orcas had hidden the last one he returned with something to give to the little girl, a bracelet and a necklace that had two halves of a sun that came together.

_Bending down to Talya, Orcas said, "Here little one you get be my helper."_

_Looking at them Talya replied, "Okay mister I'll be a good helper and keep these safe I promise."_

With everything done Samos had only one thing left to do which was going to be the hardest thing that he was going to do. It was like that Orcas was on the same page as Samos was. Looking at little Jak and Talya playing with the dirt and seeing how they inseparable they were.

_knowing what was about to happen Orcas said, "So Samos what are we going to do about the young ones?"_

_Taking Jak by his little hand, Samos said, "I'm taking Jak to Sand Over where I'll be watching over him, but as for Talya. I'll leave her with you for I trust that she''ll be safe__."_

Talya not wanting to be taken away from Jak began crying her little eyes out. As Orcas took Talya with him. Talya let go of Jak's tiny hand. Samos headed to Sand over and Orcas took Talya to the sea where he gave her some blue Eco that transformed her into a sea nymph.

End Flashback.

_Getting up Talya said, "Now I remember you Samos. You, me and Jak came here from a beam of light. Then you separated us, the thing that has troubled me all these years is why we had to be away from one another when we were so inseparable."_

_Samos said, "We had to it was the only way to keep you safe. You must under stand taking care children is a hard job for an old man. So that is why I gave you to Orcas. It was the best thing I could do so that you would have a normal childhood."_

_Placing his hand on her shoulder Jak said, "Talya, Samos must have known that we would eventually find each other again. That's why he did it okay."_

_Putting her hand on his Talya replied, "I guess you're right Jak, but when I went to see you when I was seven you had already forgotten me and had new friends. I felt a little lonely so I began singing to keep your memory of me alive."_

_Pulling her close to him Jak said, "Talya, I never forgot about you. Even now I'd never want to forget."_

After the touching moment Samos coughed to get their attention from their lover deal. Samos coughed, "_Ahem if you two are done we need to focus on the thing at hand. Which is to get that last artifact."_

_Orcas said, "The way to find the shield's location is to take the two pieces of the puzzle and put them together in which will show a sign on what direction to head." _

_Taking off the necklace Jak said, "Here is one piece of the key."_

_Removing her bracelet Talya said, "And here is the second piece of the puzzle."_

Placing the two parts together a beam shinned out of the hut where it pointed the direction of the north near where the mountains were at. With that found out Jak, Talya and Daxter had their heading. Samos gave Jak and Talya each a compass to help them in their search. Giving Orcas a hug Talya, Jak, and Daxter left the two sages to go on to find the Shield of Solaria. Getting on the zoom-er Jak started the engine, Daxter hopped on to Jak's shoulder and Talya getting on the back gripped onto Jak's blue tunic with all her might as the zoom-er sped off to their destination towards the light in the mountains.

As Jak, Talya and Daxter headed towards Snowy mountain which had taken them several hours to get there due to the high altitude and cold temperatures by the they arrived at the mountains bottom it was already passed sunset. Getting off the zoom-er Jak, Talya and Daxter decided to camp out in a cave for the night and began their search of the areas in the morning. As Jakand Talya were taking the stuff inside the cave Daxter seen how they were looking at each other as if he knew what they were thinking. Daxter went off to find some firewood leaving Jak and Talya alone.

_Heading out Daxter said, "I'm going to get some firewood. So I'll just leave you two alone. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."_

_Blushing Jak replied, "Wait what are you thinking Daxter?"_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "Daxter has head in the gutter thinking that we are going to be doing something. Man what a little pervert."_

_Getting out the things for the night Jak said, "Man sometimes I feel sorry for Dax and wonder why he acts like that?"_

_Putting the wood on the fire Talya replied, "Maybe he acts like that to get attention. Before he met you Daxter must have been an outcast."_

_Taking out his flint and a rock Jak said, "You could say that. I was four when I met Daxter. He was the village trouble maker, getting into things, causing trouble and even was picking on the other children, but Keira was the type that wouldn't take any of his buffoonery."_

_Looking into the now lit fire Talya sighed, "Oh I see while you stayed with Samos and made new friends. I lived under water, but in all I didn't have hardly any friends at all."_

_Rubbing his hand on her face Jak asked, "You must have had it pretty lonely huh. Would you like to tell me about it."_

_Scooting closer Talya spoke, "You see after I was turned into a sea nymph. For losing the prince Orcas was banished to live in the caverns just outside Aqua Reef and well being in his care I also was to be shunned only to be summoned when needed."_

_Shaking his head in disbelief Jak said, "That makes no sense banishing an old man and a tiny little girl. This king must have a heart of stone."_

_Looking up at the fire lit cave Talya said, "Jak lets forget the past and focus on now. I want us to make promise."_

_Getting more comfy Jak asked, "What promise is that?"_

_Talya said, "That we let nothing or no one ever split us apart again."_

_Turning on to his belly and looking into Talya's eyes, Jak said, "That is a promise I'll keep."_

With dinner ready Jak and Talya fixed their meals and ate silently. The fire's glow making it a romantic setting after about a ten minute pause Jak decided to tell about his previous adventure and the origins of Daxter's looks. Talya having finished eating sat there ready to hear this tale.

_Getting started Jak said, "Talya let me tell you a funny story concerning me and Daxter."_

_Interested Talya said, "OK spill it I want to know everything."_

_Snickering Jak began, "It all started about six months before you and I met. Daxter and I were bored out of our gourds. Old man Samos was his usual groggy self and Keira was off in her work shop inventing stuff. Being a couple of teenagers Daxter and I decided to steal the fisherman's boat to head out to Misty Isle for there was something weird going on. Samos told us not to go, but since I was the one curious I sort of didn't listen to him." _

_Smiling Talya said, "So you and Daxter went to Misty Isle and then what happened."_

_Jak continued, "Here's the funny part Daxter and I were spying on Gol and Maia as they were plotting something terrible. At the time we hadn't noticed the lurker that was about to take us by surprise. Daxter tripped on some sort of item that was Precursor. Daxter handed to me and it started glowing. Just as the Lurker was about to pounce us. I threw the item at it and it turned into dust, but as for Daxter he fell into some Dark Eco and was thrown out, only to be turned into his present form."_

_Talya said, "So Daxter was turned into what he is now all because of you."_

_Jak answered, "Yep pretty much. When we got back to the village Samos was pretty pissed off that we disobeyed his words. So there was one thing left to do."_

_Still listening Talya asked, "What was that Jak?"_

_Jak said, "Try and get Daxter changed back and to we needed to gather enough power cells in order to head to the north to seek out Archon to see if he could help, over a period of two days we had the right amount of power cells to get the heat shield working. After that we headed to Rock village where the people were getting terrorized by a giant lurker throwing rocks. Daxter hid on the cliff while I kicked his ass. After that we helped a few people there and earned yet more of them. After about a week of running errands and stuff we finally had what we needed only to find out that Samos and the others all got sage-napped. After Daxter and I beat that robot of Gol and Maia's. I got to use white Eco that was when Daxter had to make up his mind about his form to turn back or for me to save our world." _

_Entering the cave Daxter said, "I chose for Jak to save the world thus staying as a walking, talking fuzz ball."_

_Smiling Talya said, "Daxter you made the right choice. For Jak to save the world. Someday you'll be rewarded for your sacrifice. I know you will."_

_Heading to his spot Daxter said, "I'm going to bed talk to you all in the morning."_

_Talya and Jak both said, "Night Daxter."_

After Daxter went to sleep Talya and Jak got up and looking into each others eyes as the flames light flickered that made the cave glow a light shine. Talya took her hands and interwove them with Jak's where she began using her powers to show him a glimmer of her inner self. As Talya glowed Jak and her rose off the ground where they floated in mid air. Jak froze as he began seeing flashes of the various things that Talya was showing him.

_Inside Talya's mind, Jak asked, "What is this place?"_

_Floating near him Talya said, "This is my mind here let me show you. Take my hand Jak."_

_Taking Talya's hand Jak replied, "Show me whatever you want. I want to know everything about you the good, the bad and even your past."_

Talya and Jak flew through the various places that Talya had been to until they reached what looked a city that was old and worn with high buildings and slums everywhere. When Jak and Talya landed on the road. Jak looked around and wondered,

_Looking around at the various scenery and people Jak asked, "Talya what is this place?"_

_Standing next Jak, Talya said, "This is a place from my past. It's a world that has been touched by darkness. I have no memories of myself before age three. All I know that is this place is where I'm from. Jak listen this place has something to do with you as well. I'm for sure though."_

_Jak asked, "So you have dreamed of this place and what does it have to with me?"_

_Sighing Talya said, "Jak, we'll find out after we defeat the creatures here and opening the golden door, but you still need just one more thing before the door will open."_

_As they faded back to reality, Jak questioned, "What is it that we would need?"_

_Opening her eyes Talya answered, "Power cells, they are a the power source needed to activate the lock."_

_Sitting down Jak said, "Power cells I have been collecting them for over several months so far I've collected over one hundred of them, but I'm still one short."_

_Yawning Talya said, "Don't need to worry about it now it will turn up sooner or later. Besides I'm getting tired. So how about we get some sleep okay."_

_Pulling the covers over him and Talya, Jak yawned, "All right lets get some sleep then night Talya."_

With sleep over taking them Jak and Talya cuddled up by each other as they both fell asleep next to each other just like at Hydro Bay. Meanwhile back at Sand Over Devan was pondering on what Talya had meant when she said look to the sea to find his past. It was like something was drawing him to the sea as Devan walked to the edge of the water by Samos' hut. Keira at this point had went home and went to bed. As Devan walked closer to the water the black orb in his bag began glowing as Jortho was trying to contact him.

_Pulling out his orb Devan answered, "Jortho, what is it that you need of me?"_

_In the orb Jothro said, "Devan, why haven't you taken out those two adventurers. My minions have informed me that you haven't done your job yet?"_

_Covering his hind Devan said, "Master, I have some news for you concerning those items that you've been searching for."_

_Getting impatient Jortho said, "Spill it out then Devan."_

_Sneering at the orb Devan said, "The items you seek are in the possession of Samos the sage of green Eco. Word from his daughter's mouth says that he keeps them in a vault somewhere in his hut. So far I haven't found the location of the vault, but I overheard them talking and O' log for brains sent Jak and Talya out to find the last artifact and when they bring it back that is when I'll make my move."_

_Glaring back Jortho said, "Excellent my young general you've yourself of great use to me. When we awaken the master he shall reward you greatly for your loyalty."_

_Devan said, "I shall look forward to it my lord."_

_Fading Jortho said, "Until next we meet."_

As Jortho's image faded Devan knew his mission was to come first, but something else was on his mind as he stared at Samos hut at the lower window where the lantern was still lit. Quietly Devan sped fast as he had seen a sleeping Keira lying on a soft patch of a Yakkow grass mat on a wood bench. Sneaking in through the window Devan took his hand and gently traced over her side where Devan touched Keira's face feeling the warmth of it._Sleepily stirring Keira said, "Devan... you're my....everything." _Like a creature in the night Devan slit out the window leaving the curtains blowing in the wind. Keira having sensed something opened her eyes seeing that whoever had visited her was long gone. Only Devan was outside on the ledge above her hut watching the moon and in a rush headed back to his campsite to ponder the next part of his plans.

The next day at the cave where Jak, Talya and Daxter were staying at the sun rose thus shinning inside where the beams of it began getting inside Daxter's eyes. Waking to the annoying glare Daxter yawned and stretching himself like an animal usually does and of course scratching in his regular places. Daxter finally awake enough spotted a large lump under the large Yakkow blanket that they had brought along. The fire at burned itself during the night Daxter having suspicions walked up to the blanket where he hopped onto the lump to wake Jak.

_Walking around Daxter said, "Wake up Jak its time for another beautiful day."_

_Stirring Jak replied, "Uh Five more minutes Daxter."_

_Getting edgy Daxter said, "Yo Jak get up."_

_Yawning Jak said, "Jeez Dax, can't we get any sleep around here?"_

_Eyes widen Daxter replied, "We, Jak do you have company under there?"_

In a rush Daxter pulled off the blanket off Jak revealing that he wasn't alone. When Daxter pulled off the blanket he found Talya and Jak sleeping by each other. Daxter freaked out so loud that he woke Talya and Jak from their peaceful slumber.

_Rubbing her eyes and yawning Talya said, "Damn Daxter you didn't have to be so loud. I was trying to catch a few more Zs you know."_

_Crawling back Daxter said, "Well you would freak too if you found two people sleeping together that was more than friends."_

_Putting on his arm bands and goggles Jak said,"Chill out Daxter we only slept under the blanket to keep warm because some of us don't have fur. I don't want Samos to find out about this or he'll give us the lecture and Keira shouldn't know either or she'll get jealous and hurt Talya."_

_Agreeing Talya said, "Yeah Daxter, I was keeping Jak warm. Cuddling under the blanket was the only way to keep from the cold outside. Besides we didn't do anything. So anyway let's get up and go find that to the light from the keys, the artifact is located at the large tower just above a wooden fort."_

With that said Jak, Talya and Daxter gathered up their things loaded the zoom-er and headed to the large lower that was above the lurker's old abandoned fort. From the back of the zoom-er Talya spotted the light end where it shinned just above the area where what looked like a tower of ice. Seeing the tower Jak sped up and in a rush drove up the side of the icy cliff as they had found the tower that had a entrance that was covered by ice and snow. Taking some of the yellow from the well Jak glowed a golden color as he shot a Eco beam at the sheet of ice thus smashing it into pieces. Eyes widen Talya had never seen such power from Eco. Talya was impressed at how Jak was able to use Eco the way he did.

With the ice removed the tower's main door way was dark as Jak, Daxter and Talya entered the tower to see where the light was leading them. Finding a torch Jak took his metal arm band and scraping it against the stone wall ignited a spark to where it caught fire to the torch. As they walked the hallways were dank and smelled of mold and of Lurkers that had once lived there, but were since long gone. Talya took the torch and looking at the walls found some writing that wasn't ancient, for it seemed that Orcas had left a message behind, Which read, _"Those whom destiny has chosen to find this artifact. To get to the shield you must get past my traps to get to the prize ahead, For if you have the skills and abilities to pass my traps. You two are indeed worthy of the artifact and shall be rewarded."_

Shaking her head Talya thought, _'Very funny old man. Your traps should be a piece of cake to pass.' _Jak holding the torch also read the writing for he had a suspicion that the tests were going to be a challenge. As they headed into the next room Daxter not watching where he was going stepped on a tile that activated one of the traps. Hearing a loud noise coming from behind Jak and Talya ducked for cover as a multitude of blow darts came of out of the sides of the walls thus hitting the other side. Not wanting to get hit Daxter hid inside of Talya's cloak as he was cowering in fear. Jak carefully peeked his head to find the source of the blow darts to find a large cannon that was shooting them in a rush pulled out his piece where he shot the switch with dead on accuracy. After they stopped shooting Jak came from behind the stone they were hiding from to look to see that the close was clear. Seeing that the coast was clear Jak reached out his hand and helped Talya off the cold stone floor. With her hand in his Talya blushed as a sign of her feelings for him and for being her hero. After their little moment Jak, Talya and Daxter headed to the next room and when they stepped into the room as if like magic the torches lit up as if they were being expected to show. Something or someone could be heard as the loud voice boomed, _"Greetings to you chosen ones we have been expecting you. Young hero and protector you have come here to seek the shield of Solaria. Since you have passed the traps and tests we have deemed you both worthy to accept the destiny that shall lead you into the doorway of your pasts. Except this shield as a token of thy worth." _

_Bowing before the statue Talya replied, "We thank you great ones we shall do our duties and except our fates as the saviors of this world."_

_Bowing his head as well Jak said, "Yes we will do all we can."_

After that the voice faded out leaving the room as silent as it was when Jak and Talya came in the torches went out as they left with the third artifact in hand. Jak and Talya headed to the zoom-er where Jak helped Talya on and starting the motor as they headed to Sand over Village where their mission was done. The trip back was quiet as Talya, Jak and Daxter were proud that they had the last mission done.  
However back in Sand Over Devan and Keira were done with the errands that Samos had sent them to do. Keira holding onto Devan's hand as she was happy to finally be able to go and spend some time with him without work involved. Devan and Keira headed to the beach where Keira wanted to go swimming. Devan not to fond of the water decided to stay on the land. As Devan was tracing his fingers on the sand Orcas who had been exploring the beach seen the young man went over and sat down.

_Looking out to the sea Orcas said, "The seas are beautiful aren't they?"_

_Sighing heavy Devan replied, "Yeah I guess so old man."_

_Trying to cheer him up, Orcas said, "You know you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. 'He' would have been about your age had he not be taken."_

_Curious Devan asked,"Are you referring to the lost child that you was talking about to Samos."_

_Looking at him Orcas said, "You must have overheard me and Samos talking yesturday."_

_Devan said, "Yes actually I did. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop it was just that it was interesting story. Did you ever find him?"_

_looking at the sand Orcas sadly said, "Alas no we never found him. His father to this day hasn't given on him."_

_With a slight glimper Devan said, "Really this father hasn't given on finding him."_

_Orcas said, "His father has missed since he was taken."_

Feeling a sense of bonding with the old man Devan continued to listen the old man talking about his life in the sea. Back at Samos' hut Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived Samos at the time was working steady on keeping his plant alive. As Jak and Talya stepped in the door.

_Samos grumbled, "Green tarnation about time you three got back. Well where is the artifact."_

_Pulling a large object from his sachet Jak said, "Here Samos the last artifact. It wasn't very easy finding it."_

_Taking the artifact Samos said, "Excellent work you three. Everything is almost ready for the big event?"_

_Talya said, "Big event what do you mean Samos?"_

_Opening a large stove like object Samos said, "Oh I haven't told you yet have I. Oh as you might have been told Jak and Daxter were sent out to find power cells right?"_

_Talya said, "Yes Jak told me that he and Daxter were sent to find a way to turn his friend back, by means of these power cells."_

_Samos replied, "Exactly they are going to be used to open the lock of the golden door. The three artifacts are the keys to the other part to the door."_

_Jak, "When the time is right we are going to open the door, but we are still a power cell short so until it turns up we can't do anything until then."_

_Samos said, "Thanks for the help in finding them. You three may take the rest of the day and do as you please."_

With that done Jak, Talya and Daxter decided to go and spend some much needed R&R at Jak's hut. Entering the hut Jak took his stuff and set it on the floor next to his room. Daxter bushed went to Jak's room where he passed out in the dresser drawer. Talya went to the loft where she was went to her hammock to contemplate about what was going to happen now. Opening her window and letting in the sun where the large star shinned into her room. Talya began singing her song to soothe her mind as she knew that something bad was going to happen. Jak hearing her song climbed up the ladder to join her. Pulling her close to him, Jak placed his arms around her as the afternoon turned to twilight.  
Back at Samos' hut Keira and Devan having gotten back from their day of fun. At the door it was time for them to say goodnight. Keira looking into Devan's silver eyes and touching his dark voliet hair for it was spiky and rough to the touch. Taking her hand by his face Devan removed where he placed his hand on her soft cheek at that point Devan looking into Keira's eyes as they shimmered.

_Removing her hand Keira softly said, "I had a great time today."_

_Looking back Devan replied, "Me too... Keira I... want... you... to know that...I."_

In a rush Keira grabbed onto Devan's shoulders where she kissed him deeply on his lips. Devan not knowing what to say as he pulled her close and kissed her back in response. After a brief time of kissing Devan and Keira parted as they looked at each other with such love.

_Before heading inside her hut she kissed her hand and blowing a kiss Keira said, "Goodnight my handsome hero."_

_Waving good bye Devan sensually said, "Goodnight my darling Keira until the next we meet."_

As they parted ways Devan watched his beloved head inside. Devan headed back to his campsite for a much needed rest.

Later that night Talya woke to the sounds of a '_Loud Crashing Sound'_coming from Samos' hut. When Talya looked out the window of the top of Jak's hut she spotted a shadowy figure leaving the scene with the three artifacts that they had retreived earlier. For it seemed that who ever stole them was going to use them for some dark evil purpose.

To be continued....

(A.N Thanks for reading this latest chapter of my story. next chapter all be revealed as we find out who stole the artifacts and the reasons behind why he stole them. So stay tuned for action danger and betrayal. Until next time have a good time reading.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Evil has unleashed **

_(A.N. to JaknDaxfreak811 thanks for you review to refresh your memory about Devan is in chapter four. there is more to him than being a bad guy. Orcas the sage has something to with his origins and past. Making the deal with Jortho was a bad idea on his part for he hasn't realized what he has gotten himself into. Also for those reading a great evil is about to be released which means it's up to Jak, Talya and Daxter to stop this creature make the dark makers seem like kitty cats. So have fun and enjoy.)_

It was really early in the morning when Talya woke up. As she was getting out of her hammock Talya felt a large lump on the floor. Trying not to step on it Talya slipped and fell landing on the large lump. Talya scratched her head wondering what it was she reached out and feeling it. It had a feeling of softness of a blanket and looked it was rising up and down like there was someone breathing. Getting even more curious Talya took her hand to the blanket and slowly pulling. As Talya pulled the blanket off the first thing she saw was greenish-blond hair at the top and after the rest of the blanket was removed the lump was revealed to be a sleeping Jak lying there so peaceful. Taking her hand Talya caressed his face to feel how Jak's skin was. Jak feeling her touch stirred a little for he liked the softness of her skin.

_To his long pointed ear Talya whispered, "Jak, time to wake up."_

_Stirring Jak replied, "Huh morning already. I was still in a deep sleep."_

_Shaking his side a little more Talya softly spoke, "Yeah it is and I need to ask you a question?"_

_Turning over to face her Jak said, "Yeah what is it Talya?"_

_Smiling Talya said, "Why are you up here Jak?"_

_Half asleep Jak replied, "What do you mean and what are you doing down here my room?"_

_Correcting him Talya said, "Uh um Jak we aren't in your room. We are actually up in the loft and if you need proof look down by your feet because they're resting on the top of the ladder."_

_Getting up with his messy hair, Jak said, "We aren't in my room no wonder my feet were numb they were on that damn ladder. Man I feel like I was sleeping on air when actually I was sleeping on a hard wooden beam instead of my hammock."_

_Helping him up Talya replied, "So when did you end up in my room."_

_Feeling a little embarrassed Jak spoke, "I guess late last night after you went to bed. I must have slept walked. I have been known to do that."_

Heading downstairs Jak and Talya went to sit at the table when Daxter showed up a few minutes later seeing how silent it was began with his usual antics seen how Jak and Talya weren't looking at each had his little suspicions of what was going on.

_Breaking the silence Daxter spoke, "All right spill it you two? What's going on with the quiet?"_

_Seeing the look on Daxter's face Jak blurted out, "I slept walked and ended sleeping in Talya's loft room."_

_Eyes widen Daxter yelled, "What Jak? You passed out in Talya's room. Man that was almost as bad as when you saw a little too much of Talya's flesh. Dude you have gotten bolder so did you two do anything in particular if you know what I mean?"_

_Blushing a tomato color Talya scolded, "No we didn't you little pervert ottsel. Besides if we did do you think that we would tell you."_

_Daxter joked, "No I guess not, but seeing your reaction is really funny."_

_Shaking his head and hitting Daxter in the back of the head, Jak smugly said, "Very funny Dax."_

Meanwhile Samos getting up from his sleep went in to his part of the hut not aware that his vault had been broken into as he was he reached to get a book off the shelf only to find that his books weren't on the shelf, but all over the floor Samos freaked so loud that it could be heard through the whole village.

Back at Jak's hut Jak, Talya and Daxter were sitting and eating when the peace was broken by the sounds of Samos' voice saying, _"THEY'RE GONE!" _In a rush Jak, Talya and Daxter headed outside to see what the matter to find the peace of the village was ruined. Jak grabbed Talya's hand as they both headed to Samos' hut to what was the matter. When Jak, Talya and Daxter arrived they found old Samos on the floor stressful looking for something that had been taken.

_Walking over to help him off the floor Talya asked, "What happened here Samos?"_

_Getting up to his chair Samos replied, "The artifacts that You, Jak and Daxter worked so hard to find have been stolen."_

_Stunned Jak said, "Stolen... who in the hell in their right mind would steal from an old man."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "Whoever stole the artifacts must have known what they were for or someone must have spilled the beans about them. Last night before I went to sleep I saw a shadowy figure leave Samos' hut."_

_Rubbing his chin Samos replied, "You're right Talya. They knew right where they were. Someone must have told him about the artifacts and what they were for. Hum Keira and Devan spent a lot of time together you don't think that it was Devan who stole them."_

Just as they were talking Keira came into Samos' hut crying her eyes out and a note in her hand. Taking the note Samos began reading:

_Keira,  
By the time you read this I would have already left Sand over Village with the artifacts at this point you must be really angry with me for lying to you. You see I did it because my master promised me that he would help me find my past. So I had to what he said in order for me to get what I want. Before I met you all I thought about was myself and I thought that Jak and Talya were a couple of thorns in my master's side, but I was wrong they turned out to pretty good people. As I write this I'm left to wonder if I'm on the wrong side. Maybe I should be fighting for good and not for evil. I'm so confused so I leave you these words that will remain with me and that is I love you. Tell Jak and Talya that the artifacts are being taken to the top of Gol and Maia's citadel where the door of darkness will be opened. Maybe they have the power to stop whatever evil is going to be unleashed.  
With all my love,  
Devan_ _Nebula Formal general of the dark Nacreous_

After hearing the letter Jak got up from his spot where he and Talya headed out the door to head towards the place described in the letter. Meanwhile at Gol and Maia's citadel the dark Nacre gathered in front of a large throne where Jortho was sitting. Among the Nacre was a hooded young man bowing before their master when he took off his hood it was revealed to Devan himself walking to the throne he placed the artifacts at his master's feet.

_Placing them at his master's feet Devan stated, "Here my master is items you requested. Now master give me what you have promised me."_

_Getting up and taking them Jortho sneered, "In due time my general, but first I need you to do one more thing for me?"_

_Bowing Devan asked, "What is that sir?"_

_Grinning evilly Jortho said, "Kill the one who bears the power to kill the darkness."_

_Stunned Devan replied, "Do you mean Jak sire. No you mean Talya don't you."_

_Smirking Jortho said, "Exactly my boy as long as she lives our master will not be able to enter this world."_

_Looking down Devan obeyed, "As you wish master. I shall destroy Talya."_

Flipping his cloak Devan got to his feet and headed out to seek and destroy Talya. Back at Sand Over Village Samos stopped Talya from leaving for there was something that he needed for her to do before she could leave.

_Taking his seed off the table Samos asked, "Talya could you do me a favor and put some of your power into this seed from the great tree for me please. It seems that it has lost the will to grow."_

_Taking it from his hands and looking at it Talya answered, "It hasn't lost the will to grow it just needs a little help so here it goes."_

With the seed in her hands Talya began glowing green as well as the seed where it was floating in her hands. With the energy it received the seed rose up to the top shelf and gently set down. As Samos was to grab it the seed repelled him.

_Confused at the reaction Samos wondered, "Talya why did the seed repel me?"_

_Sitting down Talya added, "Because the power I gave it takes three hundred years for the full potential to be used. So you must wait that long before you can harness the seed's true power to be patient okay."_

_Samos grunted, "I see now the seed needs time to regenerate. Thanks for your help now go and help Jak."_

_Heading out Talya smiled, "I will help save this place and to protect the ones I care for especially Jak."_

Getting on the back of the Jak's zoom-er, Talya and Jak started the engine where they headed to Gol and Maia's citadel to stop Nacre from releasing the evil behind the door. The ride to there was a long and quiet one for there was a lot on Jak's mind concerning the reason why Devan would do such a terrible thing to everyone and especially to Keira the one that was in love with Devan. Holding tight to Jak Talya thought, '_Devan I hope that you do anything that you'll regret later.' _

_Through the loud engine Jak yelled, "So what was that Samos needed for you to do?"_

_Talya echoed, "Samos needed me to give a little of my power to his tree seed. It will take over three centuries for the power to be enough for full growth. You know what puzzles me about Devan?"_

_Jak muttered, "What's that Talya?"_

_Talya answered, "I always thought Devan was a kind spirit and he seems like he was confused than evil. From what I saw in his mind it looked he was taken and was raised to think he was evil when actually he could be a ally."_

_Confused Jak jested, "If he was a so called friend or foe then why did he betray us and especially Keira."_

_Talya responded, "Something tells me there is more than meets the eye."_

_Jak sighed, "If you say so Talya."_

At Sentinel Beach Keira sat on the beach throwing rocks into the sea feeling the sadness that was in her broken heart. Tears filled her eyes as Keira felt like the one she loved was taken from her. As her tears fell into the water Orcas raised his head out the water and swam over to where she was sitting thinking of what he could do to cheer her sadness. Getting out the water Orcas walked on the beach where he got out and sitting down by her on the sand.

_Sitting down Orcas questioned, "Is it alright that I sit here?"_

_Through her sobs Keira cried, "Yeah its fine."_

_Placing his hand on her back Orcas insisted, "You know it's not the end of the world you know. Can I tell you a story that happened over twelve years concerning me and the boy I lost?"_

_Stopping her crying Keira sobbed, "Go head tell me your story if it will help me feel better."_

_Sighing Orcas began, "Very well here it goes about twelve years ago I was guarding the prince of Aqua Reef. He was a hyper little boy with his funkiness and spirit. You see Devan was the type of child that would get into all sorts of trouble and as his guardian I was responsible for his safety and well being..."_

_Shocked Keira uttered, "Wait hold for second you knew Devan when he was a little boy."_

_Sighed Orcas nodded, "Yes I did Keira at first I thought it wasn't him, but as I talked to him about his past then it all made sense to me. Anyway as I was saying we went to the surface to do some research on the land walkers and as we were exploring on the surface I just turned my gaze away for a second to look at something that caught my eye. Devan being the curious one swam off with out me knowing and when I turned to check on him. I seen Devan surrounded by a pool of some sort of dark water and before I could save him. He was sucked into the shadows below."_

_Fully calm Keira breathed, "Why didn't you try to save him if he was in that pool of darkness? I mean since you were a few feet away from him."_

_Feeling more guilty Orcas implied, "Devan had swam about twenty feet away from me. I swam as fast as I could and by the time I reached him it was too late. The dark water had already pulled him in leaving nothing, but this pendant that now hangs around my neck. For you see Keira when the prince is either in danger or nearby it glows."_

_Taking a look at the pendant Keira spoke, "So if you have this pendant would it be able to track Devan's exact location not matter where or what place he's at?"_

_Taking it off and handling it to Keira, Orcas claimed, "Why yes dear why do you ask?"_

_Putting it on her neck Keira Urged , "Because old man we are going to stop Devan before he does anything that he'll regret later."_

_Getting out of the water Orcas finished, "I agree lets go and find the prince immediately."_

In a hurry Keira and Orcas took off on the spare zoom-er headed to where the pendant showed them namely Gol and Maia's citadel. At this point Jak, Talya and Daxter had arrived there where they saw the main citadel surrounded by a large dark field and the only way was through the main doors by the lava tubes. Dismounting from his zoom-er Jak took his hand to help Talya get down from it. While Daxter jumped onto Jak shoulder.

_Looking up the tower Jak feared, "From the looks of the tower and that field looks like the only way in to fight our way to the top. Talya I hope you're prepared to kick some Nacre ass."_

_Pulling out her bow staff Talya snapped "Bring them on. Oh before things get to hectic there is something I want to tell you before we go in. That is that I...love..."_

_Seeing them Daxter interrupted, "Not trying to ruin you two's moment, but we have company."_

From out of nowhere a bunch of Nacre poured out of the tower like water from a fountain Jak, Talya and Daxter knew that they were in for a fight of a lifetime. The battle began as the lower one began to strike. Jak pulled out his yellow Eco power and began shooting left and right. Talya taking her bow staff where she whaled on each one that came to close to her. Daxter hid behind some rocks to stay out of the crossfire. Just as the battle was getting fiercer Talya spotted a shadowy figure and in a rush went after the foe. When she thought she cornered him the figured removed his hood revealing his face to be Devan.

_Closing in on him Talya asked, "Devan why are you here and what is the meaning of this? If Keira saw you like this it would break her heart."_

_Rushing up and grabbing her by the throat Devan evilly Boasted, "I'm doing this for my master and that is you have to die."_

_Gagging from lack of air Talya choked, "Listen Devan you're not evil. Believe me when I say your not."_

_Tightening his grip Devan said, "Why should I believe what you say when everything that has been told to me has always been a lie."_

_Touching his hand with her power Talya said, "Here let me show you some of my memories and see what you think then."_

Touching his hand Devan's gaze went blank as Talya glowed showing images of her mind and memories. As Devan and her floated around in darkness they came upon what looked like Aqua Reef in her mind.

_Inside Talya's mind, Devan asked, "What is this place Talya?"_

_Floating next to him Talya said, "This place that we are seeing right is known as Aqua Reef. I lived here since I was three years old. Orcas told me that he was banished from here because he lost their prince. In my dream I saw Orcas talking to Titus the king about his lost son. You see Devan the lost prince is you... You wondered off from Orcas as he was watching you and from the vision I had from touching Orcas' hand it showed that the little sea boy had the exact same hair and eyes is you. When I said look to the sea to find your past I meant talk to Orcas the sea sage. He will tell you the truth of your identity."_

_Looking at the king and Orcas, Devan wondered, "Can they see us?"_

_Taking Devan's hand to leave Talya revealed, "No they can't, but you can talk to Orcas for he is coming here as we speak."_

_Devan asked, "How do you know?"_

_Talya said, "Because I can sense his presence near and the presence of Keira."_

_Looking down Devan said, "My master says you have to die because you pose a threat to his race."_

_Shaking her head Talya said, "I kill those of pure evil your master is a being that is pure darkness. I possess the power of light that takes those of darkness and turn them into something pure. Those Nacre I killed where turned into energy and will reincarnate."_

_Confused Devan said, "Reincarnate I don't understand what that means."_

_Smiling Talya said, "Life is a long cycle that leads to death. After we die instead of just being dead our spirits are given a second chance thus being reborn that is reincarnation or rebirth. You see if you die doing a good deed. Those higher will reward those with the choice of going to the beyond or to reborn when the time comes I'll have to make that choice."_

_Devan said, "If I die would I be reborn?"_

_Talya replied, "Yes you would, but the path you're taking now could mean the end. So make your own fate and do what's right okay."_

_Devan replied, "Okay."_

Flashing back to the battle Devan and Talya woke as he still had her in his grip gagging for air. Just as Devan was about to squeeze harder a voice burst out, _"Devan let her go." _The voice turned out to Keira's as she was trying to get his attention. Orcas had the back of him trying to prey Talya free of him. Without any more words Devan let go and in a rush took off leaving Talya coughing and gasping for air. Jak still fighting didn't see what was going on. As Keira went to help Talya. Orcas took off after Devan to tell him of his past. Talya pulled out a knife with one thrust she slashed her hair right out of Devan's hand. there she stood with hair shoulder length and ready to fight any and all of evil that was preparing for death.

At the top of the tower the final preparations were under way as Jortho was getting everything ready for the big moment when they would be releasing Bracken their master. Taking off his robe Jortho revealed himself to be a being just like the elfin living with one exception his skin was pale and his hair dark, and horns sticking out of head. A creature that was dubbed as the purest of evilness with a heart of darkness to add to it: The minions began banging on drums to make the mood. Jortho standing began to speak, _"My minions the time has come where this world of Eco will be turned into a world to suit our well being. For fear not you all shall be spared and those of good will be turned to dust. Rejoice for soon the threat to our existence will be extinct. Her death will be the beginning of the age of darkness." _The one that he was referring to was Talya for she had the power to kill anything that was pure evil. The minions bowed their heads in respect to their master. They began chanting in a strange language; which was unfamiliar to anyone of the Eco world.

However back in the lower part of the tower Jak had just finished off the last of the underlings that he was fighting. Jak noticed that Talya was lying on the ground. Keira helping Talya knew that an explanation was going to be needed decided to explain to Jak on what she had seen, but it was for Talya to tell Jak what happened for she had shown up. Jak rushed over and placing Talya's head in his lap wanted to know everything that had transpired.

_Looking at Keira, Jak asked, "What's happened to Talya and why is she lying on the ground?"_

_Breathing heavy Keira explained, "Okay Jak when I arrived Devan had Talya by the neck in his grip and was about to squeeze the life out of her. If it wasn't for me saying let her go. Devan might have got through with it. Before you get upset with him you'll have to find out why he grabbed her in the first place by asking Talya okay."_

_Calming down Jak said, "Fine you go and deal with Devan. I'll stay here and take care of Talya until she's okay." _

_Heading towards where she saw Devan go, Keira said, "All right then I'll handle him. So I'll see you soon."_

Placing Talya's head in his lap Jak began rubbing her face to see on what he could for her to wake up. Caressing her face Jak could feel that she was so warm that he bent down to meet hers and in a soft tone whispered something that only she could hear, _"Talya if you're listening I want you to know that my heart is yours and yours alone. So please wake up."_

_Stirring from the sounds of his voice Talya said, "Jak, what happened to me?"_

_Cradling her head in his arms Jak replied, "You're alright I'm not sure, but Keira said that Devan was trying to choke the life out of you."_

_Getting up Talya remembered, "Come to think of it I did confront Devan earlier and he grabbed me saying something about me being a threat to his master."_

_Concerned Jak asked, "How did you get him to let go?"_

_Dusting herself off and feeling her hair Talya explained, "I used my powers and showed him some of my memories that had Aqua Reef in them. Jak, Devan is the lost prince of Aqua Reef. Keira and Orcas went off to deal with him. I suggest we get a moving if we want to stop the Nacre."_

_Getting out from his hiding spot Daxter said, "You said it toots. Now that your little love scene is over. Let's get the hell out of here."_

_Jak uttered, "All right Daxter."_

With that said and done Jak, Talya and Daxter headed up to the next area of the tower to fight their way up to the where their main target was namely Jortho. Meanwhile in another part of the citadel Devan was surrounded by several of his underlings to where they were attacking him instead of obeying him. For as it seemed that all was lost a beam of light came out of nowhere and killed all that was near him it seemed that Devan was saved by Orcas and Keira.

_Sheathing his sword back in his sheath Devan asked, "Keira you saved me my darling."_

_Feeling hurt Keira said, "Don't Darling me Devan I want an explanation of why you lied to me."_

_Looking into her eyes Devan replied, "You're right you deserve an explanation of my past actions. So here it goes I was sent to on a mission to take the artifacts, to kill your friends and help in the recreation of one known as Bracken. I made a deal with Jortho for he said he could help me find my past so I agreed, but that was before I met you. That day I was sent to Sand over to do my job something inside me changed."_

_Sighing Keira asked, "Something changed huh what's that supposed to mean?"_

_Touching her face Devan said, "What I meant to say was the first time I saw you was when something changed it felt like that what I was doing was wrong. I didn't understand at first, but as I go know you and the others I felt like I had a place to belong. Then when I met Orcas here he seemed like I knew him from somewhere. Talya showed me visions of a place called Aqua Reef. Keira don't you see I'm finally remembering myself."_

_Taking it from there, Orcas said, "Keira, Devan is the lost prince of Aqua Reef, I first realized it was him from when he first talked on the beach. You see you took a lost soul and taught that love can be the most powerful thing in this great Precursor world. You see my dear Devan here loves more than being a pawn. So please give him another chance maybe he can find a way to atone for his past sins."_

_Getting up Devan said, "There is a way, but we need to get to the top now."_

Devan, Orcas and Keira got up and headed to the top of tower where at this point Jak, Talya and Daxter were in the fight of their lives. At the top of the tower Jak and Talya had just gotten done taking out about ten Nacre and were headed to face Jortho only to be blocked a strange force field. Talya got off up and walking over to the field only to be blocked by some force.

_In a dark tone Jortho said, "Ah you must be the two trouble makers that I have so much about. So tell me how does it feel knowing that you two have a front seat to the Precursor's world's undoing?"_

_Pissed off Jak replied, "You'll never win Jortho."_

_Grinning evilly Jortho said, "For you see I have already won."_

Taking the artifacts and putting them in the door hollow the door of darkness slowly opened revealing something that was so evil that the underlings were in fear. A pair of dark hands began stirring as Jortho laughed evilly in his little victory.

To be continued...

(A.N. Thanks for reading this chapter I left you with a cliffhanger what will happen next. Will Jortho release the evil inside the door? Will Devan decide to change and will the good guys win against evil. You'll just have to wait and see next chapter. So until then stay tuned.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Jortho's defeat and the aftermath **

_(A.N. Thanks all for reading this story is has been a pleasure to write such a story if you are wondering if there's a sequel. The answer to that is yes, but it won't be for a while, but until then enjoy this last chapter of Mysteries of the Precursor Sea.)_

Previously last chapter Jak, Talya and Daxter found that the artifacts were stolen by Devan. Taking them to his master Jortho was getting ready to open the door of Darkness to release his master Bracken. There was a revelation to Devan's true past as he had found out that he was the prince that was lost to the darkness twelve years earlier and so this will be we last left off.

Taking the artifacts and putting them in the door hollow the door of darkness slowly opened revealing something that was so evil that the underlings were in fear. A pair of dark hands began stirring as Jortho laughed evilly in his little victory. With the door a large set of hands began coming out the door where a large shadow engulfed Jortho as he had absorbed all the power inside of his body. The power surged thus turning all that surrounded him from the tower to all of the land into darkness.

Talya got up off the ground where she pulled out her bow staff ready for the fight of her life. Jak also getting up looked over and seeing some yellow absorbed enough to be able to fire a few energy beams towards Jortho. Taking a look at his movements Talya studied the enemy making sure when and where to strike. In a rush Jortho made his move as he blazed past Talya and hit Jak thus him falling to the ground Talya seen how he moved swung around and touching him burned his side where he felt such pain. Jortho dodged the beam that Jak had shot at him making his move Jortho shot a large beam at Jak and Talya.

_Taking action and grabbing Talya, Jak said, "Hang on this going to be a rough ride." _

_Holding on to his side Talya replied, "Jak I trust you so let's get him."_

Jak finding the blue Eco platform as he and Talya leaped upward thus missed getting hit from the various beams of dark energy shooting from Jortho's hand. The leap didn't last long as Jak and Talya landed back on the ground. Getting aggressive Jortho began doing his nest attack as he took what looked like spears of energy thus shooting at Talya and Jak. Left and Right Jak dodged them Talya taking another way used her powers and made a shield around her and Jak to block his attacks.

_Getting angry Jortho said, "Since you two want to play rough then let me show you what real power is."_

_Eyes widen Daxter said, "Oh boy looks like you and Talya just pissed him off."_

Jortho reached his hands in the air as he began transforming into a larger beast like form that looked like canine creature that was similar to a three headed dog from some old legends. Talya seeing that Jortho had transformed knew that she and couldn't defeat him alone and with that thought. It was like Talya knew that she was going to unleash her full power and touching her ears pulled off the bands that were on her ears. Thus taking off the Eco bonders on her looking at Jak she smiled ready for the final fight against darkness.

_Walking over to Jak, Talya said, "We can't do this alone so I'm going to need you and all to help me. Jak hold my hands."_

_Taking her hands Jak asked, "What are you going to do?"_

_Looking to the sky Talya said, "Watch and you'll see."_

Rising from the ground with Jak by her side Talya began singing the same tune that only he could hear..._"Those born of this land hear my pleas you world is in need of your help. If you can hear me give me the strength to defeat this evil that has poisoned you."_

At Sand over Samos heard the sounds of Talya's voice and with all his might called on the powers of green Eco to assist. In Rock Village the blue sage called on the powers of blue Eco while the yellow and red sages heard the call and summoned their powers of Eco. From the four corners of the land the colors of red, blue, yellow and green could be seen as all the beams headed to the tower where they combined into what looked like White Eco, the Eco that removes sin.

Meanwhile two levels down Orcas heard Talya's singing and had a bad feeling that she was about to do something drastic to stop Jortho. Eyes widen Orcas said, _"Devan, and Keira we need to hurry and get to the top immediately."_

_Concerned Devan asked, "What is it Orcas? Do you something that we should know?"_

_Shaking his head Orcas said, "I'm afraid so it seems that Talya is going to try and stop Jortho be any means necessary."_

_Keira asked, "What do you mean by any means?"_

_Holding Keira, Devan said, "It means that if Talya is as powerful as I think she is. She's has released her power limiters. This means that she is going to use her own life as a way to kill Jortho."_

_Sadden Keira said, "No she can't do it. Not when she and Jak are bonded the way they are."_

_Devan said, "I know that Keira and that is why when we reach the tower's top I'm going to take her place."_

_Tearing up Keira said, "No you can't not when I have just realized how much I love you."_

_Holding her face with his hand Devan said, "I know, but I must do this as my way to atone for all I have done. Besides even if I die here I'll always be with you."_

When Devan, Keira and Orcas reached the tower Talya had gathered enough power ready to fire one large energy blast big enough to blow Jortho into the door of darkness. Holding her hand Jak seen Talya glow and her clothes change from her regular clothes into a white dress and her hair from silver blue to pure silver and her eyes began to glow a white color. Letting go of his hand Talya began walking towards the beast. Talya was walking to the beast when she heard Keira say, _"Talya don't go."_

_Looking at Keira, Talya said, "The only way to stop him is too seal him up and a life must be used as the lock."_

_Walking towards Talya and absorbing her energy, Devan replied, "I'm sorry, but this is my fate. So please stand back."_

_Feeling her energy drain Talya replied, "You don't have enough power. Take this as a way to defeat him."_

Placing the Eco in Devan's hand he felt the pure power of his sins being removed where his sword turned from black to white. Heading to the monster Devan took his sword and began fighting. Talya with her power began pushing Jortho into the void. Grabbing her hand Jak added his power to help hold the beast long enough for Devan to swing at the beast as he was pushing it into the void. Jortho trying to strike only too stopped by a large bomb that was thrown by Keira. As his one last act of bravery Devan ripped off his pendant and throwing to Keira he said, _"My love I'll always be with you. Talya, Jak let go now I'll to do the rest."_

_Letting go Talya said, "Devan, may the great precursors protect you."_

With said Devan took his sword and in one final act stabbed the beast where it cried out loud and in a large push Devan thrust the monster through the door where Talya and Jak took the white Eco and sealed the door closed thus never to opened again. When the door was closed the land and everything surrounding it was restored back to normal. The trees gained their green, the sea was restored and its people were saved the sky above turned back into its perfect blue with the sun shinning brightly. But as the powers of good had won Keira felt that she had lost for it wasn't for Devan the world wouldn't have been saved. When the doors closed the artifacts slipped out of the hollows and fell to the ground where Orcas picked them up. Orcas looked up and saw Devan in spirit form and smiled,

_Holding Devan's pendant Keira cried, "No Devan why did you leave me. I loved you so much."_

_From the sky above Devan's voice said, "Fear not beloved no matter what time or place I'll find you. So bee strong and wait for me."_

Devan's spirit faded Keira smiled as all was well again however things weren't good as Orcas had to explain to the king of his son's death which meant that Talya had to return to Aqua Reef. They all returned to Sand Over to celebrate their victory of good over evil. When they arrived the people cheered in victory as they all were happy that the evil was gone. From the crowd Samos arrived and shook Orcas' hand to thank him for the help,

_Taking Talya's hand Orcas said, "Talya its time to go now."_

_Concerned Jak said, "Go what do you mean old man?"_

_Orcas replied, "Since the evil is gone and the world restored Talya has to return with me to tell the king of the events here."_

_Grabbing Talya, Jak said, "No she can't go back. Talya belongs here above the sea. She's not of your world. You said yourself that she was from the same place as me. Samos won't you say something."_

_Looking at Orcas, Samos said, "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do Jak. When someone is taken to the sea they are bound to it."_

_Pissed Jak responded, "This is bull shit and you know it. You just don't want to deal with another kid."_

_Looking at Orcas Talya said, "Orcas, why can't I stay with Jak is this another one of your stupid ideas."_

_Orcas sternly said, "No Talya it's the law of the sea those taken to live there are bound to it for all time. I guess when I took there all those years ago I didn't for you to want to come back."_

_Samos said, "Keira, let's go and leave them alone to talk. There are some things that need to be done."_

_Heading back Keira said, "Okay father lets head home."_

Keira and Samos left the beach where Talya, Jak and Orcas were still talking about her future of where she would be at. Orca was getting impatient of what was going on.

_Getting impatient Orcas said, "So have you said your good-byes because we need to get back the swim is really long."_

_Jak said, "Keep your pants on old man."_

_To his ear Talya whispered, "For as I leave into the sea. Silence befalls you and me. For on the ways only you will be the only one to hear me."_

After Talya said those words Jak stopped talking that day. Things were as nothing had happened Talya went to the sea not talking either it was like when Jak was a little kid quiet and timid. After that Talya walked into the sea with Orcas and swam off leaving only the sounds of her song for only Jak to hear. Jak returned to his life at Sand over doing errands for Samos and helping the villagers and yet Jak couldn't find the last power cell needed for the so-called golden door.

_One month later..._

It had been one whole month since the defeat of the dark Nacre and Talya was still silent. It was like no matter what Orcas said or did nothing could make Talya talk or sing. During the month of separation Talya sneaked to the surface to watch over Jak like a protector. While Orcas was working on his research he heard Talya sigh deeply as she was looking at glass orb that had a picture of Jak in it.

_Walking over to her Orcas said, "Hum you miss him huh."_

Shaking her head Talya smiled and agreed to his words Orcas feeling a little guilty walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a large bag with something in it.

_Placing the bag in her lap Orcas said, "You miss him huh and that leaves only one problem left then. And that how much I'm going to miss you. Open the bag and see what's in it Talya."_

Opening the bag Talya smiled in silence as it the bag had revealed two things inside of it which were a vile of silver liquid and of a round object that was gold in color. Talya moved her head in curiosity wonder what was going on.

_Orcas said, "Talya, the liquid is called 'silver Eco' which will make you no longer bound to the sea by force, but by choice. The other object is the lost power cell that Jak's been searching for. Oh since you miss him that much. I'm giving you the chance to be happy. So go to him and be happy."_

Talya took the items, rushed off to the surface to find Jak and to find her true path in life.

Meanwhile at Sentinel Beach Jak sat on the beach watching the waves swish back and forth against the tide. Sighing deeply as he was sent on yet another mission for Samos concerning some strong wood for the carts that they were building for the transfer of some equipment that was going to taken from Gol and Maia's citadel to the lab. Daxter running up to see how down his friend was decided to brighten his sprits a little,

_Being a smart ass Daxter said, "Chin up buddy there are plenty of fish in the sea and besides there's always Keira."_

Looking at his friend in disgust Jak shook his head as his way of saying that he didn't want Keira unaware of the glowing coming from the sea next to the light house. As Jak and Daxter were rough housing a bubbling was coming from the sea as something was surfacing. Talya at this point had drunk the liquid and was getting ready to make her appearance. While Jak and Daxter were still in their play fight Vixie starting making her noises that something was near. Jak and Daxter stopped only to find that Jak heard singing. Looking over the sea and seeing the bubbles Jak and Daxter were on guard just case of any danger as the bubbles calmed down a figure rose out of the water revealing Talya coming out of the water in a white colored outfit and her hair down. Jak seeing this rushed out to greet her as he pulled her to him spinning her around and in the moment kissed her.

_Softly Talya said, "I told you I'd come back."_

_Seeing her face Jak replied, "I knew that you would so I waited. Anyway let's get back Samos might be in need of some help."_

As Jak and Talya headed back to Sand over Orcas smiled and headed back into the sea. There are many different mysteries of the Great Precursor Sea from a hero finding his long lost savior to a boy getting a second chance at life. For you see this maybe the ending of a side story or the beginning of a long adventure in their true selves. We find that even one who has given himself in saving others we find as a light shined into the Precursor Sea and of course Orcas finding a little sea boy lying at the gate of the palace which meant that Devan has been given a second chance. So as we end this tale one asks themselves was there just Mystery of the Precursor Sea or two.

(A.N Thanks all for reading I leave this story's ending wide over for a sequel and you must know there is one coming out you'll just have to wait and sea... no pun intended. I'd like to thank _inuyashee, Desteny star,_ and _JaknDaxfreak811 _for you positive feedback. Yes there will two more to this tale only they will during the events of the games.)


End file.
